If Wishes Were Puffskein
by Raider of the Lost Book
Summary: Summary: A series of one-shots focusing mainly on Harry and the many situations and romances that I can put him in. Based on Kamerreon's If Wishes were Thestrals and using her Prompt generator. Will contain gen, slash, het, or threesomes.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone to the beginning of my compendium of drabbles, named "If Wishes Were Puffskein".

Summary: A series of drabbles from a prompt generator focusing mainly on Harry. Based on Kamerreon's If Wishes were Thestrals ans using her Propmt generator. Will contain pre-slash, slash, possibly het or even femslash.

For those of you unfamiliar with what puffskein, HPLexicon defines them as "a long-tongued custard-coloured little furball that makes a calming purring noise. These pleasant creatures are often kept as pets, particularly by wizarding children"; essentially they are fluff. I like fluff and I like to write fluff, so really I don't think you're going to see anything too angsty or of overly grim material in these drabbles.

WARNING: These drabbles Will contain pre-slash, slash, possibly het and potentially femslash

Oh, and if you have a request for a particular pairing, please just drop me a line and I will see what I can do :-)

Harry Potter/Lee Jordan "escape from Britain"

Harry stood on the Caribbean beach, waiting for the first sun rise of the New Year. He had escaped from Britain, and Dumbledore, and for the first time on his life was facing a new year as a free man. There was no prophecy to bind him, no old man to guilt him, no suspicious pseudo-friends to spy on him; instead there was just Harry.

Darkly colored arms encircled Harry's waist and a chin rested lightly on his head as dreadlocks fluttered about Harry's face.

"Hullo love. Happy New Year," Lee said as he cuddled Harry.

"Hullo Lee. Happy New Year," Harry replied happily. And Harry was determined that it would be a happy new year. He was safe, had Sirius and Remus, was learning interesting magic that Hogwarts never taught and had a brilliant boyfriend. Life was finally looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini "where everyone can see"

It was an unspoken tradition at Hogwarts that on New Year's Day, all the students and teachers would sleep in and no one would get up for breakfast. Lunch, however, was almost mandatory; thus, the professors and other students found it odd that two seventh years were missing, especially since they were Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. Dumbledore quickly connected to Hogwarts' wards and posed a question to them, rather than sending the teachers out searching on a holiday; after all, Severus already looks as if he was going to rip something to shreds, no need to allow him to verbally flay any students.

"They are out by the lake," he announced genially, "But they are on their way back in now."

Moments later footsteps were heard and the two students entered the room. The teachers and a good many of the older students gaped as they looked at them. Harry's hair was even more ruffled than usual and his lips were pink and slightly swollen while Zabini looked much the same except his clothes were slightly askew and crumpled in places, as if someone had been holding them. Blaise escorted Harry to his seat and then they began to eat… ravenously.

Snape finally gathered his faculties. "Outside? Where everyone can see you?" he hissed dangerously, ignoring the whole Gryffindor Golden Boy/Slytherin issue for the moment.

"Why Professor Snape," drawled Blaise, "It sounds as if you suspect us of some sort of indecency."

Harry choked and blushed but Snape wasn't sure if it was from Zabini's words or from whatever Zabini's hand was doing under the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Harry James Potter/ Antonin Dolohov "switching sides"

There had been a handful of skirmishes between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix in the past two weeks and Harry was exhausted. All of the adults seemed to expect him to become this perfect dueler in the battles and then love to be treated as a child at all other times. He was alternately berated and praised for his handling of the duels and he just wanted to lay down somewhere and sleep for a few weeks.

Just as Harry began to doze off in his bed a call came from downstairs, "Death Eaters spotted in Guilford! We need to head out now!"

Harry whined and sighed as he dragged his tired body out of his warm, comfortable bed and down the stairs to go back into a battle he's not even sure he wants to fight. After all, when was he even given the option of picking a side with full disclosure? Yeah, that's a great big never. Harry's thoughts continued in this vein as he gathered with the other Phoenix fighters and Defense Association members to portkey to battle.

It had been inevitable that with how hard and with as little sleep Harry had been getting, he ended up getting captured during the battle. Frankly, he wasn't so sure that being captured was that bad; he had food, water, and he could sleep for as long as he wanted. There was no torture, no inhumane methods, no unrealistic expectations. He was in a room, not a cell; while he had no outside communications, which just meant no nagging about how he had let everyone down by being nabbed in the battle. Two days after his capture, Harry was escorted to a different room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Welcome, please have a seat. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Antonin Dolohov," the sophisticated gentleman said, rising from his chair by the fireplace. "Would you care for some tea?"

Harry paused in the doorway and blinked bemusedly at the darkly handsome pureblood for a moment, then decided to go with the flow.

"Yes, please. One sugar and just a splash of milk," he said as he approached the beautifully upholstered leather armchair across from Dolohov and was seated. Steam clouded Harry's glasses as he inhaled the soothing aroma of his tea. He observed the man across from him as the silence drew on. Finally, Dolohov broke the silence with some inane comments about the weather.

After a few moments of innocuous small talk, Dolohov began to speak more seriously.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, I have a question for you. Considering that you are a Gryffindor and are likely to abhor the more careful subtleties that Slytherins enjoy, I shall ask you bluntly: Have you ever considered switching sides?" Dolohov sat back in his chair, coolly reminiscent of a lord of the manor.

Harry choked a little on his tea and after a few precarious seconds, managed to gasp out, "Sorry, what?"

"Joining the Dark Lord. I assure you, there are very good benefits if you should do so. Biscuit?" Dolohov still managed to look perfectly collected and devilishly handsome while offering him a biscuit and the chance to make his own choice.

"Shortbread, how lovely. Thank you," Harry said as his brain scrambled for an appropriate response. How did one respond to someone asking you to come to the Dark Side, they have biscuits and good benefits? And it had to be a brilliant looking guy as well. Well, Harry was a Gryffindor for a reason…

"Tell me more about the Dark Lord's side, Mr. Dolohov," Harry said as he had his tea and biscuit.

"I would love to but please, call me Antonin. I have the feeling that we shall become very well acquainted with one another."


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Ron Weasley/ Harry James Potter "escape from Britain"

The summer after fifth year, and Sirius's death, was… bad. Not physically; the Dursleys were well warned not to bother Harry and they kept their distance. But emotionally, Harry was a wreck. He had lost what felt like the last member of his family and then had an obscure prophecy dumped on his head. Never mind that Dumbledore had known about the prophecy since before Harry had been born; no, there was no reason at all to give little Harry Potter the least spot of training before throwing him in front of evil wizards with only the offer of lemon drops.

Harry snarled wordlessly as he paced back and forth in his darkened room. He wanted to leave, escape from Britain, but thanks to his confiding in Hermione, Dumbledore now knew of his discontent and the Order was keeping a closer watch on him than ever. It was completely frustrating to know that he could not trust one of his best friends. Ron however— Ron kept Harry's confidences and had helped Harry try to find a way out. With Ron's help, Harry got access to Harry's money from anywhere and new documents in a pseudonym, Rigel Conan.

Now, he just had to escape Privet Drive without being seen. If only the Order hadn't confiscated his Invisibility cloak! Harry sighed once more and sat on the worn out bed, cradling his head in his hands. A creak came just outside Harry's bedroom door. Harry grabbed his wand and slid to the side so he would have better aim at the intruder without being too large of a target, if necessary. The door opened and closed without anyone being seen and then a shimmery cloak swept off of a tall red-headed teenager.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed before hurriedly lowering his voice, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you because I am. Actually I'm thrilled to see you, well I'm thrilled to see anyone, maybe not Snape but you get the idea. Anyway—"

"Blimey Harry, being stuck here has driven you mad! Good thing I'm here to rescue you," Ron commented with a laugh as he hugged Harry. "M' glad to see you mate. Everyone has been completely nutters about your whole letter to Granger."

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?"Ron just looked confused at that so Harry continued.

You're calling her Granger?" he murmured, avoiding the subject blatantly, luxuriating in the comforting contact with his best friend.

"Yeah, she completely betrayed you to the adults even though she knows that they never listen and they always think that they know best, so she's not really my friend anymore," Ron said sheepishly as he kept an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of that but he didn't dislike the sensation at all.

"Anyway, I figured out a way for us to escape Britain," Ron said, "The Goblins are going to help some but it's not that hard to leave here after I nicked your Dad's cloak back from Dung Fletcher."

"Dung had my Dad's cloak? Goblins? Wait, us?" Harry wasn't quite sure here to begin with his questions.

"Yeah, Dung had your Dad's cloak but I took it back since it wasn't his and who knows if he might've decided that he could make money off of it. The Goblins are going to help us because it'll piss off Dumbledore and the Ministry and maybe give them another chance to rebel; they've been looking for a new war. I'm going with you because, well, because there's no way that I'd let you go alone and um… erm-"

Harry looked up at Ron to speak just as Ron turned his head towards Harry. Their lips just brushed each other and they froze, staring. Gathering all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry firmed contact between their lips and began a tentative kiss. Ron, after being shocked for a moment, quickly joined in, and the kiss grew heated. Hands roamed, lips pressed, and breath mingled as the two teens shared their first kiss together.

After a few moments, Ron pulled away. "As brilliant as this is, we can't do this right now. We have to get out while it's still Diggles' shift."

"Oh, why?" Harry asked as he gathered the few belongings that he could not leave.

"I might have slipped him a few of the twins' still-in-testing items," Ron smirked as he covered both of them in the invisibility cloak.

Harry snickered and then sobered, "What about your mum and dad?"

"Dad'll get it first and he'll calm Mum down, so when eventually they come to visit, she won't be too upset. She'll still be mad but I won't end up finding out if my mum can get mad enough to cast the Unforgivables," Ron whispered as they carefully snuck out of the house and down the street, bypassing the clearly evident wizard.

"Well, that's encouraging. Ron?" Harry said.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Thanks."

"You'd do the same thing for me." The two teens smiled companionably at one another as they made their way into London and made their great escape from Britain.


	5. Chapter 5

For Kamerreon, who is completely awesome and was my first reviewer. She asked for Harry/Luna "visions"

Harry was on a Mission; a Very Important Mission. Well, actually, he was just searching for a girl that he had only heard about vaguely from other people's conversations. She apparently is the best student in the school for Divination and Harry first has some questions about the subject and then he was hoping that she could help him with the class. Normally he would ask Hermione for help, even though she isn't in the class, but ever since Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire a week earlier, neither Ron nor Hermione or most of Gryffindor Tower were speaking to Harry.

Right where was he? Oh yes, the Quest to find the girl who can help him! Harry had searched the Owlery, the Astronomy Tower, the Kitchens, the Great Hall, and was on his way to the library. He still had no idea what this girl's name was but by the descriptions of her, he wouldn't be able to miss her. Having successfully made it to the library and his Epic Quest was in its third hour, Harry began to casually meander about the library, skulking out of sight of anyone he didn't want to see him (that is to say, everyone).

"Blonde hair, bright mismatched clothing, radish earrings, blonde hair bright mismatched clothing, radish earrings," he chanted under his breath as he searched the depths of the library. Honestly, he didn't even realize that it went back this far, "Blonde-hair-bright-mismatched-clothes-radish-earrings, —ah ha!"

For there in the most forlorn and remote corner of the library was a small Ravenclaw by the robes. She had long, silvery blonde hair and underneath her open robes, Harry could clearly see a lime green sweater, lilac skirt, rainbow hued stockings and sparkling silver slippers. Strands of her hair were tangled around some oddly cute radish earrings while her wand was tucked carefully behind one ear. Harry was overjoyed; his Epic Quest was at an end, now he just had to speak with the girl.

"Well, damn," Harry muttered as he hovered at the edge of the sitting area, "I have to talk to someone, specifically a girl. But I have no bloody idea on how to do that, especially since she's a girl! A pretty girl at that; she might not fit in with what everyone else is obsessed with—why else do they all seem to gossip about her—but she's still really pretty."

"Thank you," came the answer from behind him. Harry shrieked (though he later denied it) and whipped around.

"Umm, hi?" he said weakly.

"Hello Harry Potter," the girl's odd silvery eyes stared at him unblinkingly as if examining him, "Did you know that you are infected by moeraetes?"

"Am I? And is that a bad thing?" Harry questioned the girl.

"Yes, but don't worry. Lovegoods know how to deal with moeraetes and other creatures that the world denies exist! I'm Luna, by the way. Luna Lovegood but most people call me Loony," the strong fervor and passion in her voice when she was talking about her creatures convinced Harry that there she knew what she was talking about and he followed her into the sitting area to plop on the old, squashy sofa.

"Alright Luna, I was on an Epic Quest to find you in order to gain your help. I seem to be having visions of some sort and Trelawney was, um, less than helpful." Here Luna interrupted Harry's speech with a disdainful snort.

"That's because she's infected with pfuffules, nargles, cthuluks, and lacks the moeraetes that she wants to have. She uses her incense to transmit pfuffles and cthuluks to the other students. What kind of visions do you have?"

The two students began to talk and slowly gravitated towards each other on the couch as they read through books that Luna pulled off the shelf. Finally an alarm rang from Luna's robe.

"Oh, the library's closing in a few minutes," she said sadly, gathering up her belongings. Harry looked bewildered.

"Wait so we've been here reading for six hours? I didn't even realize it had been that long," mused Harry as he helped Luna put the books back on the shelves.

"Thank you for spending the day with me, Harry Potter," the pretty blonde said as she began to walk away. Harry had a moment of panic, what if he couldn't find her again, what if she was just a figment of his imagination?

"Hogsmeade!" Harry blurted out.

Luna turned around, "Is the village just outside of Hogwarts. Are the cthuluks bothering you Harry?"

"No!" Harry's voice squeaked embarrassingly, "I mean, no. I want to know if you would go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend. Please?" He waited with bated breath. Luna just stood there as if a statue.

"I—really? I'd like that very much. We could look for crumple horned snorkacks and drink butterbeers," Luna smiled and Harry was ecstatic. He had a date! Admittedly, it had used all his courage, so best not to run into any dangerous creatures anytime soon but he had a date!

Walking out of the library with Luna, Harry thought he might try the whole Gryffindor courage asking a question thing again. "Luna, since we missed dinner, would you like to accompany me to the kitchens to get some food?"

Luna smiled brightly, "The nargles say yes."

Author's Note: Luna, so difficult to write! But I did it, hope you like it Kay.

If others would like to request a pairing or give a prompt, I'd love to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Harry James Potter/ Albus Severus Potter "arranged marriage"

"Dad! DAD!" The shrill yell and thudding of the front door jolted Harry from his contemplation of his estate paperwork. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran down the hall and into the front foyer, expecting anything and everything except what he was about to hear.

"Dad!" Albus yelled once more before spotting his father coming down the stairs. The sixteen year old made a beeline for his father and grabbed him as if he was the last vestiges of sanity in a world full of the deranged and senseless.

"Dad, she wanted—and I said no—but she kept on insisting—I managed to sneak out and used my emergency portkey here. You won't let her, will you Dad?" Albus gasped out incoherently, still trembling in his father's arms. It was Albus's weekend with his mother; after the divorce, Harry had demanded full custody of the kids and Ginny had agreed since she was too preoccupied with the new social strata that were open before her as a single woman.

Harry hushed Albus and drew him into the den and onto the couch where he drew his son onto his lap. "Let's try this again but with it more strung together."

"Mum and I went out like usual but then she said we needed to stop at Gringotts for something. The way she said it and looked so excited just set off alarms for me, so I was all wary when we got there. They took us to a ritual room and Mum said that she had arranged marriage to the daughter of a friend of hers. I told her she couldn't do that because you had custody but she was going to force me. She said I had to because I had to be useful at least. When she turned her back Griphook helped me sneak out of the room and then I portkey'd here. Dad, why would she try to do something like that?" Albus finished with a whining cry as the tears began to flow.

"It's okay, son. Let it all out, you're safe here. I won't let anything harm you," Harry continued with a litany of reassuring phrases as his beloved youngest son cried himself to sleep. After making sure that Albus was asleep, Harry summoned Winky and Kreacher. He gave them explicit instructions to put the house on lock own and allow no one to pass except Lily Luna and James Sirius.

A hard look entered Harry's eyes. Oh that contract would never go through, or else Ginny and the others would discover again why Harry was called the Master of Death. After all, it wasn't just because he kept on living when others would have died. No one would harm Harry's children while he was alive.

"Don't worry my little snake, I'll take care of everything," Harry murmured into his son's hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt: Fenrir Greyback/Sirius Black "sleeping on the couch'

"Hey Padfoot, can I— um, Sirius? Why's Fenrir Greyback sleeping on your couch?" Harry Potter had snuck out of the Dursley's home and used the Knight Bus to run away to his dogfather's 'super secret hideaway'. Sirius Black came stumbling out of the bedroom sleepily.

"Oh, hey pup. Sorry about him," Sirius said sheepishly. "I ran into him when I was skulking about Diagon Alley and Knockturne Alley."

"So you decided to bring him home with you?" riposted Harry as he began to make tea and breakfast. Sirius followed Harry into the kitchen with Fenrir almost on Sirius's heels.

Sirius muttered something incomprehensible as he began to set the table. He thrust a handful of flatware at the overly close werewolf with the command to set the table. Harry watched as all Fenrir did was give Sirius a baleful glare and then drop the utensils on the table carelessly in some vague semblance of order.

"Sorry, Padfoot. What did you say? I must have missed it," Harry prompted.

"Apparently, I'm his mate," Sirius said. As he said this, Greyback began to nuzzle at Sirius's neck.

"And he was on the couch, why?"

"He's entirely too handsy at night. In fact he—" Sirius was then interrupted by an uncomfortable Harry.

"Erm, well that's, yeah. How d'you want your eggs?"


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt: Neville Longbottom/Harry James Potter "Just let me sleep"

* * *

"Harry, get up or we'll miss the good food at breakfast," called Ron as he stumbled into the bathroom. An incoherent grumble was his only reply from the shut curtains.

Fifteen minutes later, Ron re-entered the room and was surprised that Harry's curtains were still closed. "Harry, get up!" he called as he shook the bed post, "Even Neville and I are up. You don't want to miss Hogsmeade, do you?"

"G'way, R'n. J'st let me sleep," came the raspy reply.

Ron huffed and left, muttering all the while. Footsteps came briskly up the stairwell few moments later.

"Harry James Potter! There is no reason for you to laze about all day. Now get up and get ready to go."

"No. M'sleep'n. G'way." Sheets rustled and silence resumed. Hermione scowled at the locked curtains as Ron came back into the dorm room. She pulled out her wand and muttered the counter-spell for the curtains and threw them open.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione gasped, blushing furiously. Ron's ears turned bright red and he gawped before turning away. There in the bed were Harry and Neville, cuddled together quite happily.

"What!" Neville snapped uncharacteristically, "Isn't a man allowed to sleep in on his honeymoon?"

Hermione and Ron could only squeak. Harry hid a smirk in his new husband's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt: Marcus Flint/ Harry James Potter "stalking mistletoe"

* * *

Harry felt paranoid. Not the sort of paranoid where there were villainous plots by a dark lord afoot, but rather paranoid because there was someone stalking him. More specifically there was someone ambushing him because they were stalking the migrating mistletoe that was decorating the castle.

"Oh Harry, if someone really is 'ambushing' you then you should tell a professor and they will fix it," Hermione lectured exasperatedly as Harry twitched once more at a loud, unexpected noise. "Honestly, just tell the girl no and she'll get the point. Why are you so anxious about these incidents? You're thirteen and it's not like the other boys wouldn't start stalking the mistletoe themselves in order to get more kisses if they thought of the idea."

Harry coughed awkwardly and mumbled. As Hermione's eyes sharpened and she was about to begin a full interrogation, Harry quickly excused himself and left Gryffindor tower.

"It's not that I don't like the kissing. S'really quite nice but issue is, I'm not being ambushed by a bloody girl! But if I tried to explain that to Hermione, she'd go nutters and everyone would end up hearing about my personal business," Harry muttered, frustrated, as he stalked down the darkened hallways. He walked further and further into shadowed corridors as he pondered his quandary. As he turned around to return to Gryffindor Tower, Harry realized that he couldn't move—he had been trapped by the mistletoe once more.

Cautiously, Harry began to look around him, straining to see if there was anyone lurking in the shadows. After a few moments he relaxed, his stalker/surprise kisser had not appeared. Admittedly, Harry was stuck underneath the mistletoe until just before curfew when the spells go dormant until morning but still, he was completely happy that his shadow person wasn't there.

Yes, very happy; well, okay, maybe he wasn't all that happy but it was because his anonymous stalker never revealed himself. In fact, the stalker was an entirely Slytherin-esque plan—Harry's thoughts were quickly derailed as he was tugged around and kissed. One hand cradled the back of Harry's head as the other pressed Harry closer.

Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed back with all the emotion and frustration that he had. Endless moments later, the two separated. Dropping back down from his toes, Harry stared up at his stalker's face. "Marcus Flint…huh," Harry said bemusedly, before grinning wickedly. "And Hermione didn't believe me when I said that I was being stalked and ambushed under the mistletoe!"

Flint smirked and finally spoke, "Then may I escort you to dinner and prove her wrong? I have it on good authority that there will be a sprig of mistletoe in the main doorway."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, it's a Christmas prompt but hey, it was fun to write.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt: Evan Rosier/ Harry James Potter "love is spelled D-E-A-T-H"

A/N: Just to keep in mind, in this universe Evan Rosier did not die in 1980; he faked his death and went underground for many years.

This chapter is dedicated to Kamerreon who is a completely awesome reviewer! (and author so you should seriously go read her stories)

* * *

Harry Potter walked into the Death Eater meeting, having been summoned by house elf. He calmly ignored the robe covered body lying prostrate on the ground before the Dark Lord and made his bow.

"You requested my presence?" Harry said as he straightened and gazed at an amused looking Voldemort.

"Your husband seems to have brought you an early anniversary gift. Rosier, why don't you present your gift now?" The Dark Lord was most definitely pleased as well as amused.

"Of course, my lord," Evan Rosier acknowledged with a bow and flourish. "Beloved, in two weeks, it shall be our one year anniversary and I wished to find a spectacular gift for you. But a quandary remained for me—what to get for The-boy-who-lived-to-betray-the-light-side-to-the-dark-side or whatever such nonsense they are calling you today."

As Rosier continued his speech, Harry was growing more and more charmed by his husband's grandiose gestures and theatrical voice that accompanied his speaking. The last time Evan had acted like this, he had proposed to Harry—and promptly married him the next day.

"So, I pondered and deliberated and ruminated and cogitated and finally I realized that there was something special that I could give you. Now, would you care to reveal your present?" Evan finished with an embellishment, gesturing towards the covered body on the floor.

Harry bounced over to his present and after poking it a few times with both his wand and foot, pulled the cover off.

"A dead Ginny Weasley? You got me a dead Ginny Weasley?" Harry said, stunned. The other Death Eaters were shifting closer just waiting for the explosion of anger and denial from Harry about the death of one of the precious Weasels. Then something totally unexpected occurred: Harry threw back his head and laughed and then began to hug and kiss his husband.

"Oh Merlin, I love you so much right now," Harry sighed happily after a few moments. "It's a lovely present, husband mine. Thank you, sir, for indulging us in this display," Harry said to the Dark Lord as he began to pull Evan out of the room. "If you would excuse us, I'm going to kidnap Evan now."

"You may leave, Rosier."The two quickly left.

"My Lord?" questioned Bellatrix tentatively. At his nonverbal signal, she continued, "Why was Po-, Ha-, Rosier's husband so happy about the death of the Weasley girl?"

Voldemort stared into his audience for a moment, "For the girl, love was spelled D-E-A-T-H. After all, she tried unsuccessfully to use a love potion on Harry while they were in school."

The Death Eaters shifted uneasily; if the torture and death that the girl was granted was what Rosier deemed suitable for one who tried to use a love potion on his husband, then what might he do to someone who had tried to murder the former Potter? More than one Death Eater vowed to brush up on their wards, detection spells and dueling.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I am still looking for prompts or pairings that you might want to see. You can leave a review or send a PM.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt: Percy Weasley/ Harry James Potter "unexpected surprises"

* * *

Six months earlier after the defeat of Voldemort, everyone had expected Harry to date Ginny, eventually marry her, have 2.5 children, and name them after his deceased parents and godfather. Harry, when clued in to this expectation, laughed, long and hard; in fact, he laughed so much that the others around him began to worry that he had snapped and they needed to summon Madame Pomphrey. When Harry finally finished laughing, he announced that he was gay and had been in a committed relationship for almost two years.

Now Harry was returning home after a long day of cursebreaking at Gringotts.

"Percy, I'm home!" he called as he entered and carelessly dropped his keys in the basket and his jacket on the chair.

"In the living room," came the muffled reply.

Harry entered the room and saw his usually dignified and unruffled boyfriend sprawled on the floor in front of the couch.

"Percy, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Ah ha! Yes, I'm fine sweetheart. Welcome home," Percy replied as he stood up clutching something in his arms.

Harry just grinned at him and approached for a kiss when Percy hissed in pain and _something_ darted out of his hands. Harry's seeker instincts acted independently and snagged the moving object which revealed itself to be an angry half grown cat.

"A cat, Percy?" Harry murmured as he cradled and scratched the animal who began to purr.

"I found it abandoned and ill in an alley about a week ago. I took it to a veterinarian and it is a completely healthy and fixed one year old male orange tabby cat," he said awkwardly. "I thought that—well, you mentioned that you had always wanted a cat of your awn when you were little."

Harry just smiled, stepped forward, and hooked a hand around Percy's neck so that he could kiss him senseless. Unexpected surprises like this were why he had fallen in love with someone that had seemed so stringent and uptight when they were younger.

"Oww! It scratched me… again," Percy muttered.

"Well, why don't we leave Gred to hide under the couch and I take you back to the bedroom and… kiss it all better?" Harry whispered suggestively. He laughed as Percy dropped the cat on the floor and began to drag him down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you would like to see a particular pairing or have a prompt, feel free to drop any suggestions in a review of a PM.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt: Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger "What do you say? You. Me. Rings. Forever."

A/N: The age of marriage in England is 16 with parental or guardian consent. This is set in an AU Year 6.

* * *

**December 1996**

Fog steamed up Harry's glasses as he entered the coffee scented café. He pulled off his glasses and wiped them clear on the hem of his sweater as he fuzzily tried to scan the busy room.

"Over here!" came the cheerful call from back corner booth. Harry smiled and relaxed as he approached, hitching his bag a little further up on his shoulder.

"'Lo Mione, any trouble from the birdies?" Harry said, hugging the brown haired girl before seating himself.

"No, supposedly I'm off shopping with Mother and she just wants this matter resolved one way or another. You?" Hermione replied looking at her black haired companion.

"Aunt Petunia declared that she was going to spend the whole day and perhaps even the night searching for just the right presents for her sweet little Duddikins, so she needed to take me along as a pack mule. She's looking forward to possibly getting rid of me for good with glee," Harry said. "Before we get started, I'll get us some coffee; large caffè latte with four shots of espresso and whole milk, right?"

"Exactly. Thanks, Harry," she murmured, already absorbed in sorting the papers he had brought. A few moments later he returned.

"Large caffè latte, four shots of espresso and whole milk for you—" He began before being interrupted.

"And a large caffè mocha with extra mocha for you. Am I right?" Hermione asked as she looked up from the piles of papers.

"Right as always, Mione," Harry said. "Now, let's get down to business. During the course of the school year, we have uncovered information that reveals the fact that Dumbledore plans to marry us off, you to Ron and me to Ginny for some obscure Dumbledorian reason. Currently, my spies—" Harry was interrupted once more.

"What spies, Harry?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Dobby and Winky, whom I am paying," Harry retorted with a grin. He continued seriously, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," here a snort was issued but Hermione looked on in blissful innocence, "My spies report that Dumbledore plans to use betrothal rites for each of the pairings and is planning on nabbing us for the rites as soon as we step foot back inside the school."

Hermione hissed in displeasure, her hair almost frizzing even more in anger. "Forcing betrothals and eventually marriages because he can act _in loco parentis_ for the muggleborns and orphans without guardians. All of the research that I've done on these bonds indicates that the only way we can avoid them is by continuing down this path. But are you sure, Harry?"

"Very sure. You're my best friend Hermione and I love you desperately. I would offer to save you from a troll, a basilisk or a dragon but I'm sure that you already know how to save yourself. So now all I can promise is that I will stand beside you and help and encourage you." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small box. "So, what do you say? You. Me. Rings. Forever."

Hermione sniffled as her eyes filled with tears. "At least you don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon! That's a yes, if you couldn't tell." Then she leaned across the table and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear from you and if you have any suggestions for pairings or prompts, just drop me a line in the reviews or in a PM.


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt: Salazar Slytherin/ Harry Potter "time well spent"

A/N: Harry is 16 when he first arrives towards the end of the fall semester of Hogwarts. Slightly AU after OotP in that there is no HBP.

* * *

When Harry first arrived in the Middle Ages, he was in complete denial. Later, after three mass obliviations and two near escapes from accusations of witchcraft, he finally admitted that it wasn't just a hallucination brought on by the injuries caused by the clash of spells that hit him in the past… future… before he arrived at the time he was now.

Six months after arriving, Harry met his first medieval witch: Helga Hufflepuff. She promptly claimed him as her little brother after hearing his, adjusted to try to prevent destroying the timeline, story. Two months later when she returned to her new school Hogwarts, Harry went with her and returned to the first home that he had known (even if he hadn't been there yet—temporal issues made Harry's head hurt).

There Harry became acquainted with the other Founders; Godric in all his bluff and brash strength and Rowena with her cool, collected wisdom. Then Harry met Salazar—and the sparks flew. Tall, blond, hawkish Salazar just rubbed the darker man the wrong way. The two argued about everything and nothing but they also just as often ganged up on Godric or Rowena in arguments. No one liked to argue with Helga though, the house elves worshipped her and they controlled the food and laundry.

Harry knew that he should be researching for a way back to the future but he didn't want to go. All he had waiting for him in the future was a pushy smart friend, a jealously prone redheaded friend, a manipulative headmaster, and a psychotic dark lord trying to kill him. Here he had a brilliant friend who encouraged him to make his own mistakes, a redhead who had no trouble seeking out his own glory, and a doting older sister who was always willing to listen to him and offer advice when necessary. Oh, and Salazar; unfortunately, Harry couldn't seem to forget about him.

The first time Salazar kissed Harry was at the Yule celebration and everyone was tipsy on the mulled wine and cider. Harry dismissed it as alcohol induced.

The second time Salazar kissed Harry was at the New Year celebrations. Harry tried to put this down as alcohol induced but had an odd feeling in his stomach as Salazar had stayed away from the alcohol all night.

The third time Salazar kissed Harry was in the middle of Salazar's classroom. Harry had arrived with some new potions ingredients that he had harvested from the forest. As he left, Salazar called out to him. When Harry turned around with a questioning look on his face, Salazar kissed him slow and deep, smiled and left.

Harry knew he was in trouble; not basilisk loose in the school trouble but 'there's this person I like' kind of trouble. He had to make a decision now. He had spent a year and half in the past, a year of that with the Founders. Unfortunately, he was now emotionally connected to them; should he try to go back to the future and die or succeed, he would be harming them. But he would also be harming those in the future because he wouldn't be there for the damn prophecy. Harry sighed and pulled out a black leather journal with silver bindings. He began to write and document his thoughts and perceptions as well as the pros and cons of trying to return to the future.

Three months later, Harry sat in the library staring at the closed journal as though it held all of the secrets in the world. Carefully, he opened it and looked one more time, and then he closed it and with a muttered spell locked it shut to his mature magical signature (no need to tempt Fate for his future younger self).

Hearing footsteps approach, he looked up and smiled. Salazar sauntered forward and gently kissed Harry, "Your sister has bidden me to fetch you for evening meal, beloved."

"Well, if Helga had issued a command, then I shall not dare disobey," Harry replied as he tucked his journal away in a pocket. Placing his left hand on Salazar's arm, he admired the sparkle of the betrothal band: amethysts, emeralds, peridots, and sapphires. "September 1, I think."

"What do you think about September 1st?" Salazar inquired as the traversed the stone hallways.

"Our bonding. I think September 1st will be lovely date for our bonding," Harry said calmly as he kept an eye on Salazar. "The past three months have been time well spent with my research, but I wish to move on with our life together."

"September 1st it is, my love," Salazar whispered. "Now, let us go celebrate with the others."

* * *

Many Generations Later

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the premier wizarding school in all of Europe; they accepted students from all walks of life. There was no bias in the houses as to blood purity for the Five Founders all discouraged such things, most especially stories told of the vehemence of Salazar Slytherin's husband. That wasn't to say that there was not discord and troubles in the world, but all was just a little bit better thanks to time well spent.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, not a lot of talking in this one. I was trying something new, guess I'll see how it does. If you have a pairing suggestion or a prompt, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

This is for liteofsky, who requested a Tom Riddle/ Harry Potter pairing, with a time traveling Harry

A/N: The London Blitz during World War I occurred from September 7, 1940 until May 11, 1941. Tom Riddle is 14 when he returns from his third year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry was fourteen, almost fifteen, years old when he walked through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries, though technically he was pushed. Despite the communications blackout that Dumbledore had placed him under, Harry had heard that Fudge was pushing for punishing Harry for the death of Cedric Diggory, trying to incite a rebellion, and a few other similarly ridiculous charges. Given how moronic and lacking in common sense wizards were in general, Harry held little hope that he would get a trial, or even have someone speak up for him.

Instead, he turned his mind to communicating with the Goblins with the help of Dobby. They, in turn, provided him with a large sum of his money in cash, rare and interesting books, and an odd sort of trunk that turned into a ring with a strange sort of glyph on it (for some reason the Goblins had named it the Ubiquitous Trunk). When the aurors came to arrest Harry and drag him to the Ministry, Harry was only glad that he had the foresight to pack all of his important belongings in his new trunk and wear it as a ring at all times.

* * *

When Harry woke after his walk through the Veil of Death, he was stunned speechless; he wasn't dead! It was cold and just beginning to drizzle and London looked as if it had just been bombed. Carefully, he picked himself up and began to wander through the street with the other survivors. He began to help others, ignoring his own injuries. He wasn't sure how he had gotten them; had he been injured in the Veil or was he injured by the bombing once he was out of the Veil.

After response teams showed up to begin helping, Harry sat off to the side and wondered what to do. He was stuck in London… during the Blitz in World War II. Time travel this extreme was supposed to be impossible! Oh, wait, never mind. He was Harry Potter and impossible followed him around like an attention hungry little brother. Footsteps approached Harry and he looked up to see a police officer.

The next day found Harry installed at an orphanage as an amnesiac fourteen year old. Harry huffed at the misjudging of his age but guessed that he could forgive it since he was so small and skinny and couldn't exactly announce that he was fifteen, thank-you-very-much. The orphanage wasn't terrible but it was grim and cold and the children were frightened.

* * *

June is when Harry's world turned upside down. His roommate returned from his boarding school and was revealed to be none other than Tom Riddle. Harry wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or cry. He had been tossed into a Veil of Death for something he didn't do, ended up in the extreme past, and was now rooming with a future Dark Lord.

Two shouted arguments, one fifteen minute wandless magic battle, and a hissed conversation later, Harry and Tom came to the agreement that they could tolerate each other. After several weeks of forced muggle solitude, Harry was pleased to have a connection to magic once more, even if he was a potential megalomaniacal Dark Lord.

"So, Harry, you're magical?" Tom inquired one day as they read through his books. Once you got past his defensive mechanisms, Tom was more resembled Hermione rather than Draco Malfoy, though he was just as snarky and snappish as Snape if not more so. It had taken Harry over two weeks to get Tom past the hissing, glaring, and cursing portion of their life and onto a more friendly standing.

"Yes, at least I think so. You said that you've never seen me at your school and as far as we've discovered, I don't speak any foreign languages, so I likely don't attend another school. My guess is that I was homeschooled. I just… I just wish I could remember," Harry sighed.

Before Tom could ask the next question that Harry could see brewing, there was a tapping at the window. "Hogwarts letter," Tom said smugly, pleased at this proof of his future escape from the muggle world. As he fetched his letter from the owl, another bird flew in and perched beside Harry. "And one for you as well? Fascinating."

Harry froze in a panic; what would he do, what could he do? This would reveal him as a Potter and that could spoil everything. Tom carelessly swiped Harry's letter from his lax hand.

"It's addressed to Mister Hadrian Peverell, the Third Floor Room 8, Pemberley Orphanage, London, England. Congratulations Mr. Peverell, you have a name now. Do you have any significance of the name Peverell? They're all over the wizarding world. And you get to go to Hogwarts now. Do you know what this means? We will need to explain this to Mrs. Cole though," Tom began to muse and plot, using all of his Slytherin cunning and guile.

Tom's machinations came to nothing when just an hour later there was a knock at the door. "Roight then. Tom, 'Arry, Mister Dumbledore is 'ere to see ye both," Mrs. Cole announced as she showed the blindingly dressed man into their room.

Both boys stood shoulder to shoulder. "Good afternoon, sir," they chorused.

"Hello, my boys," Dumbledore said genially. Tom twitched almost unnoticeably and stepped slightly ahead and in front of Harry.

"If I may sir, what are you doing here?" Tom asked coldly. Harry was surprised at the level of antipathy that he sensed in the soon to be fourth year student; he hadn't expected the anger issues between the two of them to have begun yet.

"Why, I was startled to see another magical student in this same orphanage and one that is in your year but has not received a Hogwarts letter yet," Dumbledore looked piercingly at Harry over his glasses and Harry flushed, looking down at the ground. "I had hoped to see if he needed any assistance."

Tom drew closer to Harry and seemed to shield him even more. "No Professor, I've already offered to escort him to Diagon Alley to fetch our books. We're revising the past year's lessons to make sure that his tuitions were adequate."

"And, my boy?" pressed Dumbledore.

"He has an excellent grasp on the theory of the basics," Tom admitted with another twitch. He confidently met Dumbledore's eyes and then blatantly lied. "We had hoped to make a trip to the library today. If that was all, sir?"

"Yes, well it was nice to see you, my boys. A pleasure meeting you young Mister Peverell and I shall see both of you at Hogwarts," Dumbledore nodded somewhat genially and left with a flourish of brilliantly ugly clothes.

After he had departed, Tom sat on the bed once more and picked up the book he had been reading before the whole conversation had happened.

"Tom?" questioned Harry tentatively.

"Hmm?" was the absent reply.

"What was that?" Harry said.

"What?"

"Tom."

"Harry."

"Tom."

"Harry."

"_Tom!_"

Tom sighed and mournfully put the book back down. "That was Albus Dumbledore. He is currently the Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"I got that but what was with the whole stand-off between you," Harry wondered.

"My guess? He saw your last name and wanted the prestige that would go with being the mentor of the Peverell heir. Besides, you're mine and he can't have you," Tom finished sulkily, glaring at the door.

"Sorry, what?" Harry managed to stammer.

Tom stood face to face with him and hissed, "You're _mine_ and he can't have you." Then he promptly kissed Harry.

* * *

A/N: What happens after that? I have not a clue. This was the plot bunny that wouldn't end! First Harry was all, 'I need to end up in the past in a cool way'. Then Tom refused to even contemplate anything romantic until he showed his Slytherin side. Finally I managed to bring it together.

I hope you like it liteofsky! Thanks for reading everyone. If you have pairing suggestions or prompt ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt: Fem!Harry Potter (Hazel)/ Blaise Zabini "So, what're you in for?"

A/N: Yes, that's right, Harry was born a girl in this universe. That makes this a het pairing. I named her Hazel because, well, it keeps with the H theme and it's a plant. Maybe Lily planned on a flower but James named her Hazel before Lily hexed him stupid for naming her after a tree. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

* * *

**A Friday Evening**

**October 1997**

Hazel plopped down in a front row chair in Professor McGonagall's classroom in readiness for her detention. The black haired seventh year sighed at the loss more free time. She began to daydream while waiting for the professor to show up. The screeching of another chair brought her attention back to the present.

"Zabini," she acknowledged the Italian Slytherin indifferently.

"Potter," he responded. They sat in silence for another minute before Hazel became bored.

"So, what're you in for?" she asked amusedly, "Usually Snape doesn't let the other professors punish his students."

"She caught me hexing Malfoy," he replied coolly. "You?"

"She caught me hexing Ron. Why'd you hex Malfoy?" Hazel questioned. She sensed an interesting reason behind the hexing. When it seemed as if he wouldn't respond, Hazel scooted over to the seat next to him, "C'mon Blaise, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone of it's embarrassing to you. Now if it's embarrassing to Malfoy, I can't promise anything."

The olive skinned boy's lips quirked, "How badly will you use it against him?"

"Depends on what the information is," she murmured, leaning closer unconsciously. "Now spill!"

"Malfoy has been trying to press his attentions on some of the girls in Slytherin. My cousin came to me in tears after he tried to corner her. So I've spent the last week hexing him with long lasting but ultimately minimally damaging curses and jinxes. Now what are you going to do?" he said, staring at the green eyed girl who was sitting so close.

"I'll need to send off a few letters, let word out to a few girls, and then, havoc! Poor little Malfoy won't know what's coming for him," Hazel cackled as she leaned against Blaise, envisioning the torture that she planned on putting Malfoy through for his terrible behavior.

"Now, I have a question: why did you hex Weasley? I thought he was one of your best friends?" Blaise asked after Hazel's laughing spell, though he didn't bring up the fact that Hazel was still leaning against him.

"He seems to feel that since he has some fame from the defeat of Voldemort girls will be honored to make out with him. Usually he's fairly harmless but today he decided that he should date me. When I protested, he continued to try to kiss me and in fact groped me. I lost my temper and hexed him," she concluded sheepishly.

Blaise stared at her for a long minute and then asked, "What did you hex him with?"

Hazel grinned, "Well, when I was studying for the TriWizard Tournament, I found a book of spells for ladies of good reputation during the Renaissance. So I ended up using one of those."

"Was it from _Dangerous Decorum: Jinxes, Hexes and Curses that all Ladies Should Know_?" questioned Blaise.

"Yup!" smirked Hazel.

"Which one?" Blaise leaned the last inch forward until they were nose to nose. "Trust me, in this matter I won't tell." Hazel just looked at the Slytherin and whispered into his ear, blushing slightly at their closeness.

Blaise burst into laughter. "Oh, I think I might like you Hazel Potter! Despite your Gryffindor tendencies, you have a mean, cruel and downright vicious streak. Would you like to go to Hogmeade with me tomorrow?"

Hazel blinked a few times and then smiled, "Sure but we'll need to pop over to Diagon Alley too. I plan to recruit the Weasley twins into my scheme to deal with Malfoy."

Just then Professor McGonagall came bustling into the room. "My apologies for my lateness, Peeves had entered the kitchen and was terrorizing the house elves."

* * *

A/N: No, Blaise isn't your typical Slytherin for me. In fact, he has Gryffindor tendencies; he just hides them under his Slytherin. I hoped you like it. If you have any pairing suggestions or prompt ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Dehgan asked for no particular pairing with the prompt "ruined for marriage"

A/N: This is an interesting prompt proposed by my little brother. He wanted it funny as well. This is set in an AU seventh year.

* * *

Harry entered his dorm room after spending the evening with his girlfriend to find himself confronted by the entirety of his dormmates.

"Dean, Neville, Ron, Seamus," Harry acknowledged as he carelessly dropped his bag and robe on his desk chair. "Is something wrong? Usually you four are out and about right now."

"Harry," began Ron, "We're staging an intervention… to save ourselves. Your house elf has ruined us for marriage!"

"They're always cleaning up behind us," chimed in Seamus.

"We can't put anything down or it'll disappear back to its appropriate spot!" continued Dean.

"So please Harry, tell them to calm down a little? Otherwise, our future wives will never be able to train us because we'll be so used to having them do everything for us," finished Ron. Neville just stood in the room and looked bemused, as if he wasn't sure if he was safe around his loony roommates.

Harry just stared and then began to snicker and then flat out guffaw. The others grew worried and slightly angry at his reaction.

"Harry?" ventured Neville.

"Ru—ru—ruined f-f-for marriage," he managed to choke out between laughs. "S-sounds like a bad romance novel."

The other boys glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it Deghan (and if you didn't, oh well I know where you live). If you have any pairings that you'd like to see or any prompts to offer, I'd live to hear from you via review or PM.


	17. Chapter 17

alaison asked for Adrian Pucey/ Harry Potter "marriage contract"

A/N: This takes place on Harry's sixteenth birthday at Gringotts. The Goblins poked Dumbledore with their sharp and pointy weapons until he agreed to bring Harry. Basically beyond some minor bequests, everything, including the title, was left to Harry. Adrian Pucey is a Slytherin that is two years ahead of Harry, so he just graduated.

* * *

"This concludes the will reading for Lord Sirius Black of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black," said the goblin Shivshank from the head of the room. Tension was visibly released by the members of the Order of the Phoenix when there was no posthumous prank from Sirius. As the goblin packed up the accoutrements of the will reading, Dumbledore shifted and approached Harry where he sat staring at the papers in his hands.

"Harry my boy," began Dumbledore. Harry flashed Dumbledore a nasty look for his method of address but otherwise ignored him. "I'm afraid I have some serious and difficult news to impart. You see, there is marriage contract for you." Here Molly and Arthur Weasley had to stop Ginny from running and pouncing Harry.

There was silence from Harry. No reaction at all which made the twins and Remus extremely nervous; they quietly and cautiously moved to the farthest corner from Harry and hunkered down. They were quickly joined by Tonks, Ron and Hermione. Shivshank gave a vicious, Goblin-y grin and sat to watch the fireworks.

"Dumbledore," murmured Harry, "Where did this mysterious contract come from? I know that my parents did not sign one. I searched the Potter vaults and checked with the Goblins. Sirius wouldn't have left me with one and not mentioned it in the will. So, where did this unknown contract come from?" He finished with a snarl.

"As your magical guardian, I am authorized to enter into contracts for you. I felt that you needed someone to ground you and show you the love that you need, so I arranged a contract with Miss Weasley. She is from a good, Light-sided pureblood family and will be a good wife for you," Dumbledore claimed with a flourish.

Harry gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and asked, "And you felt no need to consult with me? After all, it is only my entire life that you are bargaining away." Harry's eyes took on a crafty glint. "When, though, did you get the contract signed? I must have been after Sirius passed away; otherwise it would be declared null and void because he was still my guardian."

"It was signed last week, my boy. Now go and greet your fiancée while I deal with the financial matters that you do not need to worry about," Dumbledore commanded.

"No."

"What?" Dumbledore couldn't believe his ears. Harry had just defied him! Ginny was getting desperate to be near Harry so that she could ensnare him with her love potion laced perfume. Shivshank was watching gleefully, just waiting for the rest of young Lord Potter-Black's rebellion to come to light.

"I do not care to have you as a financial advisor and I have no fiancée," Harry declared as he rose from his chair.

"You must marry Miss Weasley, my boy or you will forfeit all of your inheritances," Dumbledore stated with a subdued twinkle in his eye.

"I do _**not**_ have to marry her for a contract that you negotiated in bad faith!" snapped Harry, his temper finally flaring. An ominous wind emanated from nowhere and swirled through the room, tossing around papers and knocking over chairs.

The group of people huddled in the corner sank lower to the ground. Remus began to whimper lowly as he flashbacked to the time in his fifth year when James changed Lily's hair orange, skin purple and eyes chartreuse. It had taken the house elves three days to fix Gryffindor Tower and Madame Pomfrey five days to heal James. Shivshank just rubbed his hands together in malicious glee.

"You _will_ marry her and it is already set for her fifteenth birthday," growled Dumbledore, twinkle completely vanishing.

"There's one thing you overlooked, Dumbledore," sneered Harry in his best imitation of Snape as all of the glass in the room began to crack and shatter.

"Oh?"

"Your supposed marriage contract is invalid of one of the named participant is already married with the consent of his guardian," Harry announced triumphantly.

"What? When? That's impossible!" Dumbledore sputtered.

"Do you remember during the winter break how Ron, Hermione, the Twins and I disappeared upstairs with Remus and Sirius for an entire day?" asked Harry.

"Yes," muttered Dumbledore, confused.

"We didn't stay in the house. Instead, we snuck out a back way that Sirius created and portkeyed to France whereupon I was married to my husband," ended Harry cheerfully. There was a loud and chaotic outbust from the entire Order, led by Ginny.

"That's not possible! You can't be gay. We're supposed to get married and have three babies: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. You…you…" she sputtered to a halt as another figure joined the room.

"Ready to go, husband?" asked Adrian Pucey, as he glared about the room to silence the loud dissenters.

"Yes, dear. Just a few last things to say. Everyone in the corner," here, the entire room turned around and looked at the people still hiding in the corner in case Harry became angry once more, "I shall owl you later. Toodles everyone else."

"Oh, and Dumbledore?" Harry said as he stood at the door, arm in arm with his beloved Slytherin husband, "I'm withdrawing from Hogwarts in order to focus on my family. I'll be taking my NEWTs independently."

"But… but… but…" Dumbledore was stuck sputtering as Harry walked away.

"Have I mentioned how sexy you are when you're crushing the hopes and dreams of your fangirls?" asked the golden brown haired man.

"No, but I have I mentioned today how incredibly sexy you are when you're staring a room into submission?" murmured Harry.

"Why don't we go home and… discuss our communication?" whispered Adrian into Harry's ear. Harry just shivered and wrapped himself around his husband for apparition.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it alaison! I had fun writing this. If you have any suggestions or prompts, I would love to hear from you via review or PM. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt: Harry Potter/ Voldemort "Exhausted"

* * *

August 30, 1996

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I just wanted to inform you that I have decided not to return to Hogwarts in the fall. It was a difficult decision to make but I eventually decided to study for the NEWTs on my own with the help of my housemate. Said housemate encouraged my decision, citing the fact that you are a senile old coot with terrible clothing choice but that aside, he can offer me a wide a range of knowledge and one on one instruction.

You may be wondering: Why is Harry talking about a housemate who can perform magic? After all, the Dursleys are complete Muggles who would happily deny the existence of the wizarding world if possible.

That's because I haven't been at the Dursley's house at all this summer. Instead just hours after our little _tête à tête, I was contacted by my companion who offered a onetime meeting at a neutral location with binding agreements not to harm each other (or have others harm the other). Do you understand who I am speaking about yet, Dumbledore? I agreed, as evidenced by this letter. We spoke about a great many things during our meeting but there was one thing that we did agree on: we are exhausted._

_Exhausted of the sheer ridiculousness of the wizarding public, exhausted of the alternating adulation and hate, exhausted of the lack of common sense. So, we agreed to a ceasefire between the two of us. In exchange for my neutrality, I agreed to stop my hex first position when comes to the Death Eaters and I agreed to reassess my goals for the future. In return, Voldemort agreed to stop the attempts on my life and marked a few of my friends as safe as long as they don't fight._

_So in conclusion, I am withdrawing from Hogwarts, am living with the Dark Lord Voldemort who is tutoring me for my NEWTs, and have gone neutral in the war. Have a good rest of the summer and a lovely new year._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. I've sent letters out to a wide range of people and publications, so don't bother trying to cover my new neutrality up. Toodles!_

_

* * *

_A/N: So,it's another experimental style. Drop me line and let me know what you think please! If you have any pairings that you would like to see of any prompts to contribute, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM. Thanks for reading!_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

Dora Penmoko asked for Sirius/Harry/Remus with the prompt "it felt good to burn"

* * *

Harry loved going to the beach; he adored playing in the waves and searching for seashells. Most of all, Harry worshipped the sun and spent the majority of his time languishing in it. Sirius and Remus didn't understand his devotion to the sun and the deliciously warm, soothing rays that colored his skin a rich gold.

Even though Harry knew that spending that much time in the sun would cause sunburn, he didn't care; it felt good to burn; not the actual burn itself, but rather what would happened after each sunburn.

"Sirius, Remus," Harry called as he padded in his bare feet into the living room, "I was wondering if one of you could—"

Sirius and Remus were already in the living room with the aloe vera lotion and skin healing cream. The couch had been transfigured into a bed and there looked to be enough room for Harry to lie down and the two of them massage his skin with the lotion and cream.

"C'mon pup, come lay down so we can get started," Harry blushed at Sirius's words but it wasn't very obvious due to the redness of his face. Harry slid onto the bed and began to relax as two pairs of hands began to massage. Trying desperately to keep his hedonistic groans and moans in, Harry didn't notice the significant silence or odd looks passing back and forth between the two older men. By the time he was a puddle of goo, Harry would quite happily admit to anything and everything; it was almost as if the massages invoked in him a version of Veritaserum where he would admit to the truth and not even care.

"Harry?" asked Remus softly, "Can you answer some questions for us?"

"'Kay," mumbled Harry into his arms.

"Why do you insist on tanning until you sunburn every day?" asked Sirius quickly.

"Cause I like the massages afterwards. 'S really nice to feel you two touching me," the green eyed man just cuddled deeper into the bed.

"Why do you like us touching you, Harry?" questioned the golden haired werewolf as he slowly began to rub Harry's feet.

"Because—oh, because I like you two—oh! but you won't want me, so it's the—oh, only way that I can get you to touch me," panted Harry.

"Who knew his feet were that sensitive?" murmured Sirius to Remus.

Sirius debated what he would ask for a moment. "Why would you think we wouldn't want you?"

Harry froze and became silent. Slowly, his head turned and one frightened green eye peered out as he answered. "Because you two are together already and I don't know anything and I'll mess everything up and—"

Remus silenced Harry's near hysterical response in the most expedient and pleasurable manner possible; he kissed him. Harry's eyes drifted shut and one hand came up to grasp at Remus's hair as he twisted around to interact more in the kiss.

"Hey!" interjected Sirius. The two broke apart but Remus still kept hold of Harry. Harry just looked at his godfather uncertainly.

"It's my turn to kiss him now," Sirius said as he swooped down for his kiss. Sirius flipped Harry over on his back and pressed him back on the bed. Remus began to kiss Harry's neck and collarbone. Harry's last hazy thought was on it felt good to burn in the sun but better when Sirius and Remus showed him how to burn in love and passion.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it Dora! It gave me a few fits but I had fun writing it. Thanks for reading, everyone! If you have a pairing request or prompt suggestion, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt: Harry Potter/ Harry Potter "portkey mishap"

A/N: One Harry is just post-Deathly Hallows (no epilogue though) and the other is OotP. I guess I should put a warning here for trans-dimensional incest. (?)

* * *

When eighteen year old Harry Potter first met sixteen year old Harry Potter, he wondered if he was hallucinating. Then he wondered if he was concussed. Finally, he wondered if he had died.

When both Harrys had disproven their original hypotheses, they then turned their attentions to the people standing outside the runic summoning circle. And promptly wished they had stayed in their respective beds that morning.

There were teary-eyed middle aged James and Lily Potter, a still living (and color blind) Albus Dumbledore, and a plethora of other figures that were unfamiliar, supposed to be dead, or not the age that they're supposed to be.

Younger Harry mock whispered to his older counterpart, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Hey! Why am I the dog and you get to be Dorothy? Sirius is definitely Toto… or maybe Remus," older Harry replied in the same mock whisper that penetrated to every corner of the room.

The dialogue woke the others in the room out of their stupor.

"Albus, what did you do wrong? Why are there two of them? And why are they different ages?" demanded the Order of the Phoenix, with the Potters and Minerva McGonagall leading the questioning. Only Alastor Moody noticed as the older of the black haired boys beckoned the younger to follow him out of the room.

He smirked as they left the house and managed to catch a cab and then he cackled as he realized that the tracking charms he had tagged the two with had been transferred to the fire hydrant outside of headquarters. He was definitely looking forward to hunting the two of them down later, when the Order finally noticed that they were missing.

* * *

8 weeks later, August 31

Marché de la magie

Château de la Sorcière Blanche

France

Dawn was just breaking as two dark haired wizards began to stir in their hotel suite where they were cuddled in bed together. Older Harry, whose new Goblin provided identification named him Hadrian Nero, slowly sat up and stretched. He padded off to the bathroom, pleased that he could call dibs on the first shower of the day. Moments later, younger Harry, now named Hyperion Vasaio, gave up the ghost and ordered breakfast.

By the time both teens had showered and dressed, the house elf had delivered their meal. They ate breakfast leisurely, talking over their plans for the day. Hadrian paused, looking at Hyperion for a few moments.

"Y'know, I don't think I've ever been so grateful for a portkey mishap in my life. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you now," he said softly.

Hyperion blushed but managed to reply, "And I'm grateful for you. I still can't believe that two different Dumbledores want me to defeat two different Voldemorts, all without training. What would have taken Dumbledore a year to show me, took you an hour and then we destroyed the horcruxes. Now all that's left is for someone to off Riddle himself. When are you going to tell them that he's completely mortal?"

"I'll send off the house elf with the letter tomorrow when we move into our new home," Hadrian said. "I just want to be behind good wards so that it won't be easy to find us."

"Our own home," Hyperion's eyes went dreamy before focusing on Hadrian once more, "Have I told you today that I love you? Because you are everything that I have ever wanted and I feel blessed that I found you, even if it took a dimensional summoning and a portkey mishap to find you."

"I love you too, Hyperion Vasaio. Why don't we delay our outing for a little while and I shall show you just how much?" Hadrian murmured to his younger lover. A bright grin was his only answer as Hyperion dashed away into bedroom. They later managed to complete their outings… after a hearty lunch.

* * *

A/N: Older Harry's last name is Black in Italian. Younger Harry's last name means Potter in Italian. Oddly enough, it was older Harry who had the portkey mishap and was redirected into the summoning. The summoning wasn't specific enough and just called for a defeater of Voldemort; well, 16 year old Harry has done that several times but he's never killed the guy. They are currently staying at the Castle of the White Witch in the Village of Magic located somewhere in France.

Thanks for reading! If you have any pairing suggestions or prompt ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt: Harry Potter/ Susan Bones "honorable intentions"

* * *

"Harry? Can I speak to you?" Susan asked after a Defense Association meeting. Harry had continued the club after his fifth year but opened it to anyone who wished to join and had permission from the professors to actually run the club.

"Sure Susan," Harry replied absently as he cast his eye over the other students one last time. "Alright, great work everyone! That's it for today. The next meeting will be posted on the common room boards early next week."

The other students packed up their belongings and trickled out of the room, chattering about the lesson, life, who was dating whom and other such teenager topics. When Hermione and Ron noticed that Harry and Susan were staying behind, they made to stay as well.

"I'd like to speak to you alone, actually." The redheaded Hufflepuff said with a faint blush.

"Go on, you two. Go do couple-y things," he motioned them to the door. When they still seemed reluctant to leave, he pulled out the big guns. "Hermione, later if you would remind Ron to finish his Transfiguration essay for Monday—"

"Ron! You told me you'd finished it already!" snapped Hermione as she dragged him off to Gryffindor Tower.

"I did! Most of the way. Half way. Part way. A little at least!" Ron whined as they moved out of earshot.

Harry straightened the room as he waited for Susan to speak. He heard some quiet muttering, and then after a moment, the quiet girl spoke up.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you, um… I wanted to ask you if, well," Susan huffed in frustration after stumbling a few times. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, "I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow."

Harry was surprised at the invitation and intrigued. Susan was pretty, smart and fun and she had apparently been really nervous asking him out but managed to anyway.

"I promise that I have honorable intentions," Susan blurted out. "I'm not a Boy-Who-Lived fangirl or anything."

"I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you, Susan." Harry replied as he walked out of the classroom with her.

The pretty redhead blinked in surprise and then cheered. "Yes, they said I could do it, that I had enough courage to ask you out and I did! It's so great- oh, oh Merlin… I have a date tomorrow." She finished with a whimper.

Harry looked bemused at the mood whiplash and then got a mischievous look in his eye. "Of course you have plenty of courage Susan, if I had known about how loyal, courageous, and dedicated the Hufflepuffs are when I was sorted, I might have been in your house."

"Oh? Who told you differently?" Susan inquired sweetly as she linked her arm with Harry's as he walked her to her common room.

"Malfoy. I first met him in Diagon Alley and he said that Hufflepuffs were a bunch of duffers and he would rather be used a testing dummy for new spells then be a 'Puff," Harry said, twisting the truth some.

When Harry left Susan at her dorm entrance, he grinned at her. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Susan."

"Me too," she replied. As Harry walked away, he heard Susan enter her common room and say, "Everyone, you wouldn't believe what I just heard…"

The next morning, Draco Malfoy was found tied up at the Quidditch Pitch. Madame Pomfrey later noted that it seemed as if he had been used as a testing dummy for spells. Harry just smirked into his cup of coffee and thanked Tonks for telling him about Hufflepuff's little… traditions when they are maligned. Now, he had to finish getting ready for his date.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Revenge of the Hufflepuffs; you won't know when, you won't know how but they will get you. I know that Draco didn't tell Harry that the 'Puffs are duffers but Harry wanted revenge on Draco. If you have any ideas for pairings or prompt suggestions, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM. Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Prompt: Theodore Nott/ Harry Potter "visit to the mind-counselors"

* * *

The Incident happened one Wednesday at breakfast. It was a calm and normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the students and professors were eating their breakfasts when Ron Weasley fell out of his chair in a dead faint. Across the table, Hermione Granger was just sitting gaping mindlessly, completely speechless for once. Next to Hermione, Ginny Weasley had broken down into hysterics and was incoherently crying. Meanwhile, Harry sat primly sipping his tea and finishing his bacon.

The other Gryffindors now wished that they had sat closer to Potter's group just to see what had caused that traumatization but were more than slightly afraid based on how some of the people reacted. After a brief scuffle, Colin Creevey was nominated by the other Gryffindors to approach Harry and ask what had happened.

"You're a Gryff, Colin. Use that courage," came the hissed comment as he froze, staring at Harry's placid face.

"H-Harry?" began Colin, only to falter as the green-eyed Gryffindor's attention shifted to him.

After a moment, Harry decided to prompt him. "Yes, Colin?"

"I-uh, that is, We wanted to know what happened to so… upset the others," Colin said tentatively.

"They wanted to know where I've been sneaking off to and what I've been doing, so I told them," murmured Harry as he gracefully poured himself another cup of tea.

Colin looked desperately back at the other Gryffindors who were giving him encouraging hand signs. He whimpered sub-vocally as he weighed the pros and cons of asking the specifics, then sucked it up and asked.

"Harry, where have you been sneaking off to and what have you been doing?" Colin's voice quavered as he asked the question. By this time, the entire Great Hall was paying attention to the drama going on at the table of the red and gold.

"I've been sneaking out to see my boyfriend—"

"What's so shocking about that?" Whispers bounced about the hall at this first answer, "So he has to sneak out, big deal."

"And we've been practicing for our honeymoon."

"Okay, that's definitely more information than I wanted to know about Potter's habits but I still don't see why his friends reacted like that. Well, the female Weasley maybe but not the others." Again whispers filled the Great Hall in reaction to the answer. Colin tried to return back to his seat and eat breakfast but his housemates refused to let him sit until he asked one last question. Colin just wanted to cry.

"Harry?" he questioned before he began to shake in fear, his voice lowered to a mere whisper. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

Harry's mouth opened and then closed before he smiled sweetly. Someone brushed by Colin as they entered from a side entrance.

"I take it you told your friends then?" came the rhetorical question from the new boy as he exchanged good morning kisses with Harry.

Colin's brain just froze; good acromantula silk robes, heir's ring, green and silver serpent badge on the robes. He barely managed to squeak out a name. Then he passed out.

Throughout the hall, there were a wide range of reactions from the students and professors. Draco Malfoy dropped an entire pot of scalding hot coffee on his lap and didn't notice for almost a minute. Luna just continued eating her breakfast, as did Neville who was sitting with her. The Hufflepuffs were torn between horrified and 'true love conquers all'. The Ravenclaws were having trouble discerning a pattern that would indicate reasoning for the relationship. The Slytherins were either smug or appalled at the fact that one of their own was dating the Gryffindor Golden Boy. As for the Gryffindors, they were either sputtering denials, had passed out, or were just oblivious.

At the Staff table, Professor Snape crushed his goblet in his bare hand, McGonagall gouged inch deep furrows into the wood with her nails, and Dumbledore chocked on his oatmeal and lemon drops. Fortunately the school medi-witch was there to save him.

Theo smirked into Harry's neck as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He expected that there would be quite a few visits to the mind-counselors in the future for the other students.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, all! I really appreciate it. If you have any pairing requests or prompt ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	23. Chapter 23

Prompt: Harry Potter / Anthony Goldstein "Postcards from Gretna Green"

A/N: In Scotland, you only need to be sixteen to marry and there is no residency requirement. It was tradition to elope to Gretna Green and be married over an anvil by a blacksmith. It's fascinating history, take a look at it some time.

* * *

Hermione loved Sunday brunch at Hogwarts; they had all of her favorite foods and Ron didn't usually get up until after lunch time. Though… Hermione lowered her book slightly as she glanced about the table, 'Harry was usually down by now. Maybe he had nightmares last night?'

She sighed and continued with her reading as she finished her food. Just then Ron stumbled into the Great Hall, rumbled, wrinkled and still more than half asleep.

"Good afternoon, Ron. Is Harry still asleep?" Hermione asked as Ron dropped down onto the bench and began to load his plate with food.

"No, I thought he was up already. His curtains were back and bed made and everything," Ron mumbled as he stuffed his face.

"I haven't seen him. What if something happened to him? What if he's in the hospital wing? What if—" Just as Hermione was about to continue with her rant, the mail came rushing in. Hedwig's brilliant white feathers glowed in the afternoon sunlight as she winged her way to where Hermione was sitting and fretting. Landing carefully, she offered the letter on her leg to the anxious bushy haired girl. Hermione finally noticed when Hedwig nipped her sharply.

"Sorry, Hedwig," she apologized as she untied the note. "I'm just worried. Do you know where Harry is?"

Hedwig just looked at her smugly and stole half of Ron's bacon as she launched off the table. She flapped her wings, once, twice, and then glided to a stop in front of Michael Corner at the Ravenclaw table. He looked befuddled but took the envelope addressed to him. Hedwig took off once more but not before pouncing on Cho Chang's sausage and mauling it to bits. The Asian girl shrieked as the owl menaced her and then flew away.

Hermione looked at the letter and then opened it.

"W'cha g't H'rm'ne?" Ron grunted through a mouthful of food.

"Honestly Ron, chew and swallow before you say something. I presume though that you're asking what this is?" she admonished as she brandished the now unwrapped envelope. "It's a postcard… from Gretna Green?" Hermione looked bemused at why someone would send her such a card using Harry's owl.

"Well, read it!" demanded Ron.

"_Dear Hermione and Ron, Have eloped to Gretna Green. Am very happy. Wish you were here. From, Harry Potter-Goldstein and Anthony Potter-Goldstein_." It took a moment for this to penetrate Hermione's brain and then—

"Professor McGonagall!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, Harry eloped to Gretna Green with Anthony Goldstein the previous night and no one knew. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any pairing suggestions or prompt ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	24. Chapter 24

animaluvr123 asked for Alpha!Werewolf!Harry/ Fenrir Greyback "First full moon"

* * *

The ground rushed beneath Harry's feet as he ran tirelessly through the forest. He felt so free for the first time in his life! His black coat glinted as he howled to greet his first full moon as a werewolf. HE dashed through the forest, enjoying the scents. _Pine. Oak. Holly. Ivy. Dirt. Water. Flowers. Huh?_

Out of nowhere, another werewolf sprung at Harry. Immediately spinning out of the way, Harry snapped and snarled at the silver wolf that was challenging him. The encounter degenerated quickly and the two wolves began to battle for supremacy.

Harry refused to back down and submit to this other, unknown werewolf; meanwhile the silver furred werewolf was challenging an interloper on his territory. The battle was vicious and bloody, but over in less than fifteen minutes. Harry had won. He promptly set to work trying to befriend the other and was eventually successful. They spent the rest of the night romping about the forest and hunting small animals for food and fun before settling into a cave and cuddling together.

* * *

The next day, Harry woke with the vicious mid-afternoon sunlight in his eyes; he just grumbled and turned over into the warm and breathing blanket. … Wait, breathing? Harry looked over and there lying next to him, staring back at him, was accused Death Eater Fenrir Greyback. Oddly enough, Harry wasn't too upset or flustered that he was A) lying naked on a blanket in the woods, B) lying naked on a blanket in the woods entwined with a strange man or C) lying naked on a blanket in the woods entwined with an equally naked Death Eater werewolf. Given how pleased Harry's inner wolf felt at the moment, there was apparently something he was missing or hadn't been told; perfect, life as usual then.

"Even though intellectually I know I should be panicking, I'm not. Why?" Harry asked bluntly. After several years of Dumbledore's evasions and manipulations as well as the Ministry's machinations, Harry grew tired of subtleties and began to just demand answers to his questions.

"You're the Alpha now," grunted the larger, rangy silver haired man.

"I sense an Important Capital Letter and I'm still clueless," Harry said with a scowl.

Fenrir smirked, "It means that you won the fight for the position last night, so now you're head of the entire pack."

"The pack, I'm presuming, is currently in support of the Dark Lord?" Harry dryly inquired.

"Considering the Light wouldn't cast a Finite on us if we were cursed and the Ministry would love to see us killed, yes. We currently support the Dark Lord. Or rather we did; as the new Alpha, you can change the politics of the pack," Fenrir explained.

"Huh, well, I'll go listen to Voldemort but I make no promises as to one way or another," Harry said as he stretched unselfconsciously. Then he rolled over on top of Fenrir. "So tell me more about this werewolf, Alpha thing."

"And what will I get if I do?" murmured the older man as he went nose to nose with his new Alpha.

"I'll see what I can think of," Harry replied throatily, his eyes dropping to Fenrir's mouth. "Now, talk."

* * *

A/N: C'est finis! I hope you like it animaluvr123. I ended up rewriting it about a dozen times to try to make Harry more Alpha then he kept turning out.

Thanks for reading, everyone. If you have any prompt ideas or pairing suggestions, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	25. Chapter 25

Prompt: Regulus Black/ Harry Potter "Look, don't touch"

* * *

Sirius Black was considered the white sheep of the Black family; he had been sorted into Gryffindor, was loud, enjoyed playing pranks, and had no sense of decorum. His younger brother Regulus, however, was considered weak by the Black family; he was quiet, dreamy, and rather passive. In the opinion of the Black family, neither showed the verve and passion that was found in true Blacks; they hadn't cursed anyone permanently or anything!

When Regulus went to Hogwarts two years after Sirius first departed, he had the misfortune of dealing with his older brother's gang and their malicious pranks. He hated the pranks and thought Sirius was a moron, Lupin was an intelligent ass, Potter was the devil sent from the depths of hell to torture him, and Pettigrew was an unwitting dupe. Potter, it seemed, hated him for being Sirius's brother; Regulus couldn't quite figure that one out. Did he hate him for being his brother because Potter wants to be his brother or did he hate his for being Sirius's brother just because he could? Regulus just sighed and carried on with the school year.

The next year at Kings Cross Station, Regulus spotted a most intriguing site: James Potter, and a younger green eyed version of himself. The second the elder Potters left the platform, James abandoned the firstie Potter to his heavy trunk in order to go meet up with his friends. For the first time in his life, Regulus realized what his parents had meant when they said 'Blacks always know when they meet their soul mates! It's in the blood.' His blood felt like it was on fire as it rushed through his veins. Regulus firmly and confidently walked through the crownds over to the green-eyed Potter.

"Hullo," he said with a smile as the younger whirled around. "I'm Regulus Black. Would you like a hand with your trunk?"

The green-eyed boy smiled beatifically. "Oh, yes please! James was supposed to help me with it but he went to find his friends instead and I can barely lift it, let alone drag it. I'm Hadrian Potter, by the way, but James calls me Harry; you can too, if you'd like." The nervous first year continued to chatter with Regulus only occasionally interjecting a remark as they carried the trunk into Regulus's already claimed compartment.

The two got settled into their compartment and Regulus pulled out a book.

"Have you read _Hogwart, A History_ yet, Hadrian?" Regulus asked slyly. The other boy's head shook from side to side, sending his wild, messy curls flying about.

"Not yet. I wanted to but James took my copy and sent it off to some girl named Evans," the boy pouted cutely. "I told Mum and Da and they got me a new one but it just came in two days ago and I haven't had time to read it."

"Let's read it together then," proposed Regulus, pleased at the idea of finding an activity where his Hadrian would be seated next to him for the entire train ride.

An hour later, Harry was asleep on Regulus's shoulder and Regulus was plotting on how to keep his little soul mate with him at Hogwarts. Then the door opened.

"Everything alright, Regulus?" Narcissa Black inquired as she made her rounds as Head Girl.

"Oh! Who is this? He's so cute." She cooed as she reached to touch Hadrian's hair. A stinging jinx caught her on the hand before she could reach him and when she turned to scold Regulus, she faced the eyes of a truly possessive Black.

"Look, don't touch," he snarled quietly, pulling Harry closer to him.

Narcissa smiled brightly, "You found him then? Your soul mate."

"I did… and I'm keeping him. No matter what Potter says about stealing his brother," murmured Regulus as he cuddled Harry closer.

"Of course you are, you're a Black. Congratulations, cousin."

"Thank you." The unspoken 'now go away' hung in the air and Narcissa's smile grew even brighter. She left the compartment and headed straight for her trunk where she had a two way mirror with Bellatrix who could inform the rest of the family. They were Blacks, after all, and looked after their own.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! If you have any pairing suggestions or prompt ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM. Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Kamerreon asked for Harry Potter/ Romilda Vane

A/N: For those who are unfamiliar with Romilda Vane, she is a Gryffindor who is two years younger than Harry and co.

* * *

Romilda loved the winter. Even though it made it much more difficult to take care of her hair and skin, she adored the snow and ice that lay like a fresh coat of nail polish on the grounds of the school. Snowflakes twisted and twirled in the sharp winter breeze as Romilda sat at the window and watched the world go by.

"Kisses for your thoughts?" inquired the warm voice of her boyfriend. Even after almost three months of dating, Romilda still couldn't believe that she was dating Harry. In late September, he had found her defending some younger students from bullies. After ensuring the children made it back to their common rooms safely, they began to talk… and talk and talk. The following day he sought her out and by the end of the week, he offered to escort her to Hogsmeade. That had been their first date, but certainly not their last.

Fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly, Romilda replied, "Well, they're terribly deep and introspective thoughts so I expect some very nice kisses."

"Well, I can't leave my girlfriend disappointed with me, now can I?" Harry breathed before capturing her lips in a kiss. After several minutes, they parted reluctantly. "I have a surprise for you," Harry whispered. "Go grab your cloak and meet me back here in a minute."

Romilda nodded dazedly and quickly went to her dorm room and fetched her warmest cloak, beautiful acromantula silk velvet trimmed with ermine that Harry had gifted her for her birthday to weeks earlier. Returning to the common room, she found Harry waiting for her byt the entrance.

He led her through the castle, around a dizzying array of corridors, more than half of which Romilda was quite sure she had never seen before until they came to a delicately hand-carved mahogany door.

"Go take a look," Harry said as he stood behind her. Romilda carefully approached the door and opened it. Her breath was stolen, not by the cold air, but by the beauty of what had been revealed.

"It's a garden! A garden made of snow and ice, oh how ingenious! Did you make this for me?" Large snowflakes began to dust Romilda's hair as she twirled around outside in order to get a better view of the entirety of the garden. Harry didn't reply, he couldn't, because the sheer unearthly brilliance of Romilda dancing in the garden with snow shining in her hair like diamonds struck him dumb.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Romilda asked as she examined the far corners or the garden.

"Wonderful," Harry finally answered, "Everything's wonderful." Romilda turned and smiled at him, then began to dance again. This time, Harry joined her and they waltzed in the midst of a garden of snow and ice.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it Kay! Thanks for reading everyone. If you have any pairing suggestions or prompt ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	27. Chapter 27

Oops! Thanks to those people who had pointed out that the original post for chapter 27 was a repeat of chapter 25. I didn't realize and was feeling so terrible after seeing the dentist that I didn't double check before posting. Bad me!

Prompt: Rabastan Lestrange/ Harry Potter "in-laws from Hell—erm, Azkaban"

* * *

"I swear Ginny, they're the in-laws from hell—erm, Azkaban," complained Harry bitterly as he paced about the room.

"And you expected something different?" Ginny reasoned, "You married Rabastan Lestrange; his brother is married to Bellatrix Black Lestrange. They're feared for how cruel and ruthless they can be. And yet you're surprised when you all don't get along. Please, be realistic."

"It's not so much the getting along part that we're having difficulties with," Harry said with a heavy sigh. "Though Bellatrix did just try to kill Hedwig; I'll get her for that. It's more the fact that they won't leave us alone! We have no privacy; they're constantly calling Rabastan's attention away from me and I'm not getting my cuddles. I've been lacking my cuddles for over a week now! It's so frustrating." He heaved another sigh and plopped himself on a cushy chair next to the redhead.

"So what do you plan on doing about it?" Ginny asked as she shifted to look at Harry better.

"I did the one thing that I could do. I went over their heads and spoke to Tom," Harry admitted. Ginny's eyebrows rose and her jaw dropped.

"Seriously? You went and owled the Dark Lord Voldemort about your evil in-laws and how they're interfering with your nookie?" said Ginny, astonished. "Talk about Gryffindor courage and Slytherin cunning. Has he responded?"

"Not yet. I expect to hear back from him soon." Harry and Ginny broke off their conversation as they heard footsteps approach the sitting room at a brisk pace.

"Rabastan!" Harry cried as his husband entered the room; he jumped up from his chair and flung himself at his husband for a passionate kiss. "Missed you." Ginny chose this point to quietly exit the room, as the couple were too engrossed in each other to notice her.

"I missed you too, Harry." Rabastan held his green-eyed husband close. "Did you know that the Dark Lord has assigned Bella and Rodolphus a mission in Russia?"

"Oh? For how long?" mumbled Harry into his husband's shirt.

"A year. Apparently, he heard about how they were interfering with our relationship and decided to send them away for a while," Rabastan announced cheerfully. He pulled away from his husband and began to draw him to the chaise in the room. "Let's make up for all the missed time."

Harry laughed as he reclined and pulled his husband down onto him.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone liked it! If you have any pairing suggestions or prompt ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	28. Chapter 28

I uploaded the proper chapter 27, so thanks to everyone who pointed out my mistake in loading the wrong document. Oh! Important information at the end of the chapter.

alaison asked for Dean Thomas/ Harry Potter with _Little Moments_ song by Brad Paisley

A/N: I love this song but the prompt drove me insane (in a good way)! I changed all the she references in the song to he, in order to fit better for reference.

* * *

Harry and Dean were unpacking their groceries as they listened to the Randomaniac channel on the Wizarding Wireless; it was a subsidiary of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and played an odd and delightfully off-beat mix of music genres. The first chords of the next song filled the room as they stored the last of the canned goods and Dean swept Harry into an awkward dance about the kitchen.

_**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word**_

Dean smirked over Harry's head as Harry finally regained his footsteps.

"Hey, what's that look for?" Harry said warningly.

Dean laughed, "Just remembering back to the first time at Gryffindor Tower after the fall of Voldemort." Harry blushed.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry had spent the past week cooped up with Madame Pomfrey and was finally glad to be returning to his normal life. Voldemort was dead and Harry was free to live his life as he wanted to live it._

_As he entered the tower, a loud cacophony surrounded him. Students of all houses celebrated and were laughing, eating and drinking._

"_Harry! You're back!" Hermione exclaimed._

"_Harry, mate, great job!" said Ron. "Tell us all about it!" Others chimed in, the only exception being the first years and Dean who were seated rather sedately in a corner with food and non-alcoholic drinks. Harry couldn't get a word in edgewise. Then, the students started physically touching Harry to try to encourage him to tell the story. Dean managed to pull out his wand and cast a silencing ward on the firsties before Harry exploded._

"_Listen up you *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bloop* cow *bleep* *blip* *bing* owl *bleeeeeeeep* *carhonking* *rattle* *bong* *bleep* *bleep* sorry *bang* *boom* *bleep* *bleep* of sheep. Understand?" Harry snarled._

_They all nodded wordlessly as Dean just stared in awe._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I was a little testy! And they had it coming. They totally deserved and I proved it in a court of law," Harry finished amusedly as they continued to sway to the music.

"You sure proved it to them, Harry. They wouldn't even look at you until the next school year, four months later!" Dean teased.

**Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
He lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off**

Harry snorted. "Remember the Birthday-Dinner-that-Wasn't?"

Dean ducked his head in shame. "Don't remind me! And I said I was sorry afterwards."

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry returned from his day out to see all of the windows and doors open at his and Dean's home. He approached cautiously until he spotted Dean in the kitchen garden, dumping something into the compost pile._

"_Dean?" inquired Harry as he stepped closer, tucking away his wand._

"_Harry! You're not supposed to be home for another—"_

"_I was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago. What's wrong Dean?" Harry asked._

"_I, um… I tried to make dinner," replied Dean. Harry manfully hid his wince and drew his wand once more._

"_Where is it?" he said, resigned._

"_It barricaded itself in the pantry and is currently launching the preserves. I'm sorry, Harry," Dean whispered._

"_I know, Dean, and you're forgiven," Harry murmured as he prepared to take back his home. "But there's a reason you were banned from cooking."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well," Dean mused, "At least the pantry was cleaned out. We had been putting off that chore."

Harry chortled. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Harry."

**When he steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you like it, alaison! Thanks for reading, everyone. If you have any prompt suggestions or pairing ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM. I have 15 slots left open for pairings or prompts for the story; my goal is to write 50 chapters by Valentines Day. So if you have a pairing that you want to see, let me know early!


	29. Chapter 29

Bettyboop asked for Harry Potter/ Bill Weasley with "goblin gold"

* * *

**Bill and Harry's Excellent Adventure**

"Master Cursebreaker Weasley, Master Warder Potter. This job must be done secretively, cautiously, and carefully. The site potentially contains the largest repository of goblin gold since Gringotts was founded," announced Ragnok, head of Gringotts Bank and the Goblin Nation. "I am putting my trust in the two of you because you have proven that we can trust you with such delicate matters. Do not fail us."

"Yes sir," the two men chorused. With a curt dismissal, Harry and Bill gathered their information packets and walked out of the office.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they flicked through the paperwork on the way to the apparition point.

"Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States," Bill said, perplexed. "I didn't even know there had been Goblin settlements there."

* * *

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

"I asked for this to be done secretively! Cautiously! Carefully! Instead, you opened an attraction covered in neon lights and invited tourists in to search for the gold themselves! Whatever made you believe this would be a good idea?" snarled Ragnok as he paced the penthouse hotel room overlooking the Las Vegas Strip.

"Sir," Harry began cautiously, "When we arrived, the gnomes were already here. We had to move quickly and the only way we could find to buy the land out from underneath them was to claim to be opening a new attraction."

"Well, at least the gnomes didn't get it. But why did you open the attraction?" Ragnok settled in a chair and fixed his eyes upon Harry and Bill. Bill picked up the story.

"The gnomes decided to try to cause strife and prove that we weren't going to open an attraction so we showed the business people some plans of tombs and archeological sites and, well, we bullshitted them into believing that we were going to let tourists dig for 'treasures' rather than we were wizards looking for a lost cache of Goblin gold. The gnomes then started rumors of the new attraction and we started getting pressure from the government, so we decided to open a real false digging for lost treasure attraction," Bill concluded nervously.

"But why allow them on your actual dig site? And where did the veela showgirls come from?" asked another goblin.

"Actually they're not on the true dig site," Harry explained. "The true dig site is currently closed for 'construction' so that we can 'plan for expansion'. As for the veela show girls, well, um – that was my fault. The gnomes said that they had the prettiest showgirls and that they would put us out of business and buy the land at a loss so I called up a few friends to totally humiliate them. Fleur and her cousins were happy to help."

"So, you found a way to best the gnomes, complete you mission, and make more money? Good work!" congratulated Ragnok. He turned his attention away from Bill and Harry who promptly relaxed… just a little too soon.

"And the marriage?" asked an anonymous voice from the crowd.

"It's not a marriage!" Bill and Harry said with scowls. Harry continued, "Nevada doesn't recognize gay marriage so we're in a domestic partnership. And technically, we're dead when Molly finds out that we did it without her." Just then, the fire flared green and a short, plump redheaded older woman stepped out.

"Bill Weasley! Harry Potter-Weasley! What is this about you getting married without the family there?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it Bettyboop! Thanks for reading, everyone. If you have any prompt suggestions or pairing ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	30. Chapter 30

Aurora Fujimine asked for Abraxas Malfoy/ Harry Potter with "potions accident"

A/N: This is somewhat Deathly Hallows compliant… in the beginning. However, instead of Hermione being dragged off for torture, it's Harry. As for Abraxas, there are no dates given for him so for me he was born in 1919, attended his first year of Hogwarts in 1930, and graduated in 1937, the year before Tom Riddle attended.

* * *

"Come now, ickle little Potter. All you have to do is tell me what I want to know and all the pain will end!" shrieked Bellatrix Lestrange as she repeated cast the cruciatus curse on him. Harry thrashed about on the floor, soundlessly screaming, his voice having given out earlier in the torture session. Bella cancelled the spell, bored at the lack of screaming.

"Perhaps, ickle Potter," she cooed, "We should play with Potions! Let us see what this one and this one and this one…" Bella was preoccupied as she selected a wide range of potions to experiment on Harry with. Ever so slowly, Harry dragged himself up the table and tried to reach a potion. Lestrange turned and noticed, firing her wand just as Harry began to fall with the collapsing table, the potions tumbling to the floor with him.

Later, it was never determined what exactly happened other than the fact that Harry Potter killed Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but just after Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and some other prisoners escaped, the entirety of Malfoy Manor exploded.

* * *

_Elsewhere in another Dimension_

_Two years Later_

"Family and friends, today we have gathered today to celebrate the union of these two wizards into a Bond of Marriage. They have chosen to speak their own vows to one another. So Abraxas Malfoy, what say you?" intoned the officiant.

"Harry, I think I've loved you since the moment you blew up half the dungeon when you first appeared. Your strong spirit, brilliant mind, and caring heart just made me love you all the more. Even when your mind is a million miles away and you are sad, I don't worry because I know that you have given me your heart and soul and I will treasure them all the rest of my days."

Harry blinked furiously at this vow, trying desperately not to cry.

"So Harry Potair, what say you?" asked the officiant.

"Abraxas, I thought you were handsome, even while I was blowing up half your dungeon and hexing you terribly. It was only with your steadfast care and devotion that I was able to recover and find myself once more. Your sarcastic wit, sharp mind, and fierce and loving heart caused me to fall in love without even realizing it. When I realized that I had entrusted my heart and soul to another person, you simply trusted yours to me; and that humbled me. I will do everything possible to never let you down."

The crowd sighed and sniffled as many dabbed their eyes and discreetly blew their noses as the ceremony continued. Harry smiled brightly at his husband (!); it was odd to think that this all began with some torture and a potions accident.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it Aurora! Thanks for reading, everyone. If you have any pairing suggestions or prompt ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	31. Chapter 31

ChildDevil04 asked for Charlie Weasley/ Harry Potter with "tame me"

* * *

Charlie looked across the table at his husband of 70 years, reminiscing on how he had met his younger husband.

He had first seen Harry the summer before Harry's fourth year but hadn't paid much attention to his youngest brother's best friend. Later that year though, he had been asked to bring four nesting dragons to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and discovered that Harry was competing in it.

After Harry's harrowing broom race against the dragon, Charlie went to go congratulate the younger boy. He was entranced by the boy who had grown up in just a few short months. His whole demeanor, eyes, mouth, and most especially hair screamed "Tame me!" and Charlie just couldn't resist the challenge.

He had to wait for three long years for Harry to come of age before he could offer his suit. Also he had to be careful to observe if his offer would even be welcome; fortunately, some judicious questioning of Ron and Ginny provided him with clear answers, even if they hadn't put it together yet.

* * *

On the day of Harry's seventeenth birthday, Charlie slipped away to corner Harry who had left the party just a little earlier. The black haired wizard was wandering through the orchard behind the Burrow.

"Hey, Harry. Happy Birthday," Charlie murmured as he caught up to him and began to pace him.

Harry slanted a glance at him and quirked a smile. "Hey, Charlie. Thanks. Please tell me they haven't noticed me missing yet? Why aren't you back there?"

"No, I doubt they will for another hour or two, given how hard everyone is partying. Did you have fun?" Charlie replied evasively, frantically digging for that last vestige of Gryffindor courage that was making like a Slytherin and sticking to the shadows.

"Yeah, it was just getting very loud and rowdy for me. Much as I care for all my friends, they tend to be too much when they party hard," Harry laughed as he glanced at Charlie. Charlie just chuckled nervously and sucked in a deep breath. _'Just treat it like dealing with a dragon. Don't show fear and everything will be just fine.'_ After his impromptu pep talk, Charlie spoke up.

"Harry, I want to court you." _Oh, yes Charlie just blurt it all out! That will make you attractive to him. Geez, I'm such an idiot._ "What I meant to say is that you are someone that I have admired in your own merits for several years and I would like to get to know you, date you, and hopefully, eventually, marry you in the future. Would you be amenable to that?" Charlie finished more smoothly.

Harry smiled brilliantly. "I'd love to! In fact you can take me out–"

Two very familiar voices came floating out from behind a tree to their left.

"I told you, Forge, Charlie wouldn't let us down!"

"No, Gred, indeed I told you."

"No, brother, you are mistake. I told you."

"No, no, no–" Harry interrupted the twins argument by the simple expedient of pulling out his wand and pointing it at them.

"Now Harry," began Fred.

"Buddy," continued George.

"Pal," back to Fred.

"Investor," then to George again.

"You wouldn't," once more to Fred.

"Be planning," again to George.

"On using that," meeped Fred.

"On us," peeped George.

"Now would you?" chorused the twins.

Harry smiled deviously. "You interrupted my special moment. I don't have very many of them. So, you must pay the price."

A few moments later Charlie and Harry strolled back to the Burrow.

"There you two are!" exclaimed Molly, "Have you seen Fred and George?"

"Oh you know those two," Harry said sweetly, "Always monkeying around."

* * *

"What's that goofy look for, husband mine?" asked Harry as he peered over the comics page.

"Just remembering the day that I asked to court you," Charlie snickered.

"Aah, well, they never messed up another one of my special moments ever again. I still found the wedding day incident funny though," Harry said. They both just looked at each other and laughed and their day continued on as so many days had in their lives.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it ChildDevil04! Thanks for reading, everyone. If you have any prompt suggestions or pairing ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM. I still have a few prompt slots left before I cut off.

Yes, I left Fred and George's punishment deliberately ambiguous but there are clues.


	32. Chapter 32

Dagoth asked for Harry Potter/ Amelia Bones with Fred%George asking for "dueling, hexes, explosions, and love"

A/N: There are no dates for when exactly Amelia Bones attended school; however, I'm guessing that she was a little older due to her grey hair in OotP.

* * *

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**March 1947**_

"Ladies and Gentlewizards! Hufflepuffs of all years! I welcome you tonight to a most special occasion! For tonight, there will be dueling… hexes… explosions… and looooove!" announced Pomona Sprout gleefully to her fellow students. "There has been a duel of honor declared between Hadrianus Potter and Amelia Bones. Terms are due to be set– now!"

Entering the converted common room from opposing staircases, both Harry and Amelia walked to the cleared arena where Sprout was standing. They stared coolly at one another without flinching; in the audience, two first years began to whimper.

"Hadrianus, Amelia? Are you sure that your differences can not be resolved peacefully?" asked Pomona one final time, futilely.

"I am sure," Harry said firmly.

"Very sure," replied Amelia.

"Then once I remove myself from the wards, you may turn away from one another and take the ten requisite steps and begin your duel. May Merlin have mercy on your fight," Sprout murmured. She carefully moved out of the dueling wards and sat next to the apprentice Healer, and recent Hufflepuff graduate, Poppy Pomfrey.

"Fortunately, I've stocked up on all of the important potions and creams that I might need after this duel," muttered Poppy to Sprout.

"It's going to be interesting to see. Five, six, seven. Do you know why they're dueling? Nine, ten!" Silence reigned in the common room after the count of ten steps. There was only the steady breathing of the two combatants echoing from the walls. No whispering, no shuffling, nothing from the other students for several minutes. Not even the spells were voiced in the duel.

Finally, a promised explosion ripped through one of Amelia's transfigurations and people felt safe to speak once more.

"From what I understand, the duel has to do with formalizing their relationship. But I'm not sure how. Ooo, I'm fairly sure that Harry just broke Amelia's leg," Pomfrey replied after the long, silent break.

"Perhaps Harry doesn't want to continue the relationship? Or maybe…?" Pomona speculated, before cutting herself off. "Well, I'm just guessing. We'll find out sooner or later. Oh, did she just set him on fire?"

Just a few moments later in a flourish of brightly colored spells, Amelia was disarmed and bound.

"Do you surrender?" Harry inquired.

She stared at him with hard eyes. The two first years that had whimpered earlier began to cry. "I concede this duel." Harry disabled all of the charms and hexes on her and returned her wand.

"So, can I tell my parents and Charlus that I plan to marry you now?" he asked in a normal voice that still managed to project to the entire room of Hufflepuffs.

She smirked. "I'm still going to be the best damn Auror ever."

"And I'll support you in that goal. Besides, you're definitely vicious enough!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it Dagoth and Fred%George. Thanks for reading, everyone. If you have any prompt suggestions or pairing ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.

Yes, pit fighting Hufflepuffs. Don't ask. Seriously.


	33. Chapter 33

Alaison asked for Ernie MacMillan/ Harry Potter with "I hate you"

* * *

"Honestly, Ernie, it was just the once! I won't do it again so please, just forgive me and come back! It's been two months," whined Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Justin," began Ernie calmly as he gathered his books and papers, "Get this in your thick skull: _I hate you_. You cheated on me, in front of the entirety of our house for several weeks. Then, you had the gall to not even be ashamed when I found out! There is no way that I would ever get back together with you, not even if Snape offered to pass me with straight O's and wear Lockhart's robes for the rest of the term. Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

"_**What!**_" screeched Justin incredulously. Madame Pince bore down on them ominously but Justin managed to prevent their immediate dismissal from the library.

Hannah and Susan giggled at the outraged look on Justin's face as he turned back to Ernie. "So, tell us about this new boyfriend."

Ernie paused in his packing and smiled. "He's terrific. We started talking about the time that Justin and I broke up but that was strictly as friends. Then, about a month ago I mentioned to him that I really wished that I had some of Honeydukes Finest Dark Chocolate Truffles with Mint and the next day he brought me some, never mind that the next Hogsmeade weekend was still over a week away."

"Seriously? This boyfriend snuck out of Hogwarts and into Honeydukes in order to buy you chocolates, even before you were dating? Does he have any brothers?" asked Hannah mockingly.

"No, no brothers. Nor any sisters," Ernie replied smugly. "Every day, he gives me a new and different piece of chocolate; never the same variety twice."

Justin fumed. "Well, how did you end up dating this paragon of chocolate?" he snarled.

"Officially? Ten days, fourteen hours, twenty three minutes and forty six seconds ago… not that I'm counting or anything," a new voice interjected. "I'll grab your bag, Ernie."

All of the Hufflepuffs, and indeed, everyone in the entirety of the Library (including Madam Pince, Professor Vector, and Professor Burbage) stopped in shock as Harry Potter finished speaking and wrapped his arm around Ernie's waist.

They quickly left the creepily silent library.

"Should we go shock the Gryffindors now?" asked Harry eagerly.

Ernie laughed. "Please! It's lots of fun to completely blow their little minds."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, alaison! Thanks for reading, everyone! If you have any pairing ideas or prompt suggestions, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	34. Chapter 34

Prompt: Harry Potter/ Cedric Diggory "Hufflepuff!"

A/N: This is set just after the Third Task during the TriWizard Tournament but is obviously AU from the get-go.

* * *

It had been a harrowing few days and Harry and Cedric had finally been released from Madam Pomfrey's clutches. Harry stalked down the hallways, ignoring his blond shadow dogging at his heels. Finally, he came to a room tucked away in a meeting room on the first floor. No one would look for them here (unfortunately, this would be quite true; a world full of wizards you know…).

Cedric shut the door behind them quietly as Harry paced about the room furiously. The muttering was not a good sign, in Cedric's opinion, but he loved the black haired Gryffindor so he put up with quirks and foibles.

"You promised," announced Harry suddenly, staring at Cedric earnestly.

"Wha-?" Cedric was baffled at the sudden instigation of conversation.

"You promised that you wouldn't do anything too stupid during the contest. I rather think that standing in front of a spell shot by the follower of a Dark Lord is _STUPID_!" Harry snarled.

Quickly becoming angry, Cedric retorted, "What was I supposed to have done? Dropped to the ground and let the unknown spell hit my boyfriend? I don't think so. I'd rather stand by your side and fight."

"You– you– you Hufflepuff!" shrieked Harry. "What if he had shot the killing curse at you? How would it have made me feel, to see another loved one die right in front of my eyes again?"

"And how do you think it would have made me feel to know that you were injured or killed solely because I moved out of the way?" snapped Cedric. He gathered Harry into a close embrace. "I would rather die to protect you than live and cause your death. I love you, Harry, and you are everything to me."

"I love you too, Cedric," murmured Harry as he stood on tiptoe for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yea! Cedric Lives! *throws confetti* Thanks for reading, everyone! If you have any suggestions or wishes, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	35. Chapter 35

Prompt: Lachlan Urquhart/ Fem!Harry Potter (Hazel) "You're supposed to kiss me back, stupid."

A/N: Why yes, I did just totally make up that first name! :-D Well, it's an actual name but still, Urquhart wasn't given one in canon. If you're unsure, he's a Slytherin most likely a year ahead of Harry.

* * *

Hazel Potter was **not** an amused Savior of the Wizarding World. After she had defeated Voldemort during the summer (who knew watching The Wizard of Oz with Dudley would come in handy?), she had become a hot commodity to the entirety of the male population, and some of the females as well.

Currently, she was on the run from some of her most persistent, ardent admirers who were also attending school at Hogwarts where Hazel was in her sixth year. Slipping through four secret passage ways, two quick staircase changes and a slide down a banister later, Hazel was finally away from Ginny, Colin, Dennis, and the others. Just then…

"Hazel!"

Hazel's anger soared and she decided to do something more proactive about the whole dating situation. Narrowing her eyes and straightening her shoulders, she walked briskly into the Great Hall and made a bee line towards the Slytherin table and one particular member. Lachlan Urquhart was a very, very good Slytherin, so by the time she was three steps into the hall, he realized her path. Standing, he greeted her formally.

"Lady Potter-Black," he said with a slight bow.

"Heir Urquhart," she returned with a curtsey. "But please call me Hazel."

"And I am Lachlan," he rejoined. Hazel nodded her head and gathered her thoughts. Just as she was set to continue—

"Hazel!" came the outcry from a multitude of students at the door.

She was furious! She could not stand this anymore!

"Lachlan," she said, having to forcibly soften her tone, "Escort me to Hogmeade on Saturday." Her entire manner made it clear that it was not a question but rater se was more informing him that he would be escorting her to Hogsmeade. Urquhart was rather amused at the shocked and horrified looks on the Gryffindors' faces.

"I would be delighted… Hazel," he purred, kissing her hand. The entirety of the Great Hall burst into loud discussions about the pairing and the upcoming outing to Hogsmeade. In the hubbub, Lachlan leaned close and whispered in Hazel's ear; she smirked and then laughed.

"Such a Slytherin!" she claimed. Then, she kissed him. Silence fell once more, except for the thud of a few bodies falling in faints to the floor. Hazel pulled back from the kiss. "You're supposed to kiss me back, stupid."

"Is that a challenge, Gryffindor?" sneered Lachlan mockingly. Then he took control of the kiss and somewhere in the afterlife, James Potter felt the desperate need to defend his little girl's honor.

* * *

A/N: Um, I have no idea where this came from. It just wrote itself and yeah… Thanks for reading, everyone! If you have any suggestions or prompts, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	36. Chapter 36

Prompt: Phineas Nigellus Black/ Harry Potter "No, I'm not touching that"

A/N: Set some unidentified time during OotP.

* * *

Harry looked at the item on the table, looked at Dumbledore, looked back at the item, looked at the Order of the Phoenix, looked back at the item and looked back up.

"No."

"What, my boy? I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. I'm getting old and I don't hear these things so well," Dumbledore said cheerfully as he unstuck several lemon drops from one another.

"No. No, I'm not touching that. You have no idea what the item is, what sad item does, or what the consequences of said item are! No way, I am not touching it," Harry thrust out his jaw stubbornly.

* * *

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"Oh my gosh, you killed Harry!" screamed an unidentified member of the Order.

"I am sure Harry is just fine, wherever he is," Dumbledore said soothingly as he cast multitudes upon a plethora of spells to detect any sort of remnants of the magic.

_**Upstairs**_

"Oowwww. I tol' Dumbles tha' I didn' wanna touch the unknown item. And what does he do? He banishes it at me. And now I'm somewhere that I have no idea, with a possible concussion. Great," Harry just sighed.

"Is now the time to inform you that I manipulated Albus into finding that item? Hoping that he might recognize it?" asked an unknown voice.

Harry tried to open his eyes and see who it was but the lights in the room were entirely too bright and made his head hurt all the more.

"Were you trying to kill me, maim me, or otherwise harm me? He asked drolly, resting an arm over his eyes.

"No, I would much rather you be in the best shape possible," the man spoke again. Harry felt a wand being waved and a shiver of magic dragging over his head injuries, making him feel so much better.

Harry didn't bother moving. He figured if the unknown man had planned on killing him, he would have done so earlier rather than healing him first. "Will you tell me why I'm here? What that item was? And, for that matter, where here is?"

"I'll answer those slightly out of order. The item is what's known as a Soulmate Stone; the stone does just what it sounds like, it searches for your soulmate. However, it does not limit itself to soulmates in your present time, but compatible souls in the future as well. If your soulmate is in the future, you can essentially imprint yourself on a stone but it takes a good amount of time and energy; this is so that in the future, your soulmate will be drawn to your stone and when they focus their compatible magic through the stone, your imprinted self (essentially a whole new self) will be released. When I was twenty one, I used a Soulmate Stone to search for my perfect soulmate but he was in the distant future. Not long after, the Ministry declared the practice forbidden and it has been forgotten by the public. You're here, Harry because you're my soulmate. My perfect match. And we are still in Grimmauld Place," the man concluded his long talk.

Harry thought for a long moment, weighing the pros and cons. He hadn't wanted to touch the item (well, he had but he was working on his curiosity issue) but know that he had, he had someone that would love him no matter what. However, that person was a Black but that meant they would be strong and faithful. Harry opened his eyes ad looked up at the man whose lap his head was resting in.

"Phineas Nigellus Black," he breathed, startled. The other man nodded solemnly, waiting cautiously. "I'm not going to jump into anything, so I won't promise anything. I'm trying to work on my Gryffindor traits."

Phineas smiled, "I will accept that. Now, would you like to go down to the kitchen and torture– erm, torment– erm, reassure Albus that we are alive and kicking?"

"Sure," Harry said rising from the couch. As they left the room, Harry asked, "From the dates, you attended school with Dumbledore. Do you have any blackmail on him?"

Phineas cackled, "Oh, you wouldn't believe the blackmail."

* * *

A/N: I have no idea where this one came from either. #Note to self: Don't eat chocolate and listen to Lady Gaga before sitting down to write again# Thanks everyone for reading! If you have any suggestions or ideas, I'd love to hear from you via review or PM.


	37. Chapter 37

Aurora Fujimine asked for Barty Crouch Jr/ Harry Potter with a slightly dark/evil Harry

A/N: Set during GoF but before the actual Tournament takes place. So Harry hasn't been entered yet.

* * *

"So, the question is: are you here to discredit Dumbledore, kill me, or both?" A voice echoed from the back of the supposedly empty classroom. Barty Crouch Jr. twirled around and began to search the shadows desperately; he had let the polyjuice disguise of Mad-Eye Moody fall just a few minutes earlier. It was the middle of the night and he wanted to relax in his normal form for a few minutes before patrolling the hallways.

Finally, he spotted a slightly darker shadow off to one side in the back and in one quick move drew his wand and sent a chain of spells at it.

"Nice but not quite. So I'm guessing that you're hostile towards me. Damn," muttered Harry from elsewhere in the room, "Why can't the bad guys focus on Dumbledore for once? I'd just like to be left alone to deal with all the issues that teens deal with, you know acne, hormones, and the big question: do I like guys or do I like girls?."

Barty lowered his wand and spoke for the first time that evening. "Potter, come out here. I give you my word as a wizard that I will not hex you… for now."

Harry stepped out of the corner nearest to Barty and pulled off his father's invisibility cloak. "I love being a ventriloquist," he remarked cheerfully, leaning against the desk.

"Well Potter, you mentioned that you would rather the Dark Lord focus his attention on Dumbledore?" the straw haired man said, his watery blue eyes focused on the student.

"Dumbledore's an ass and while I have several ways to kill him, I have yet to devise a plan that would net eventually lead back to me. While some people are willing to go to Azkaban for their ideals, I'd rather frame others and send them there," Harry stated.

Barty was intrigued and he was sure that his Lord would be as well. "Who would you frame for killing Dumbledore if you had a plan?" he asked.

"Snape. He's the perfect scapegoat! Everyone hates him; people 'know' that he wants to teach the Defense position, so my thought was to set it up to look like Snape was turned down once more and then poisoned Dumbledore's lemon drops. Then, Dumbledore drops dead, Snape goes to Azkaban, and I am likely Neutral or Dark Side, depending on my spouse's politics," declared Harry with a smirk.

Barty and Harry talked for another hour and then, Mad-Eye Moody made an unscheduled trip out of Hogwarts to visit a town called Little Hangleton.

Three days later, Albus Dumbledore was found dead in his office and it was later discovered that he had been killed by a rare and nigh untraceable poison. It was only with the help of Horace Slughorn that it was traced to Severus Snape who was promptly sent to Azkaban without a trial. Oddly enough he was locked in the same cell that Sirius Black had been in; The walls where covered in writings about James Potter, the Marauders, and Slimy Snakey Snivellous. He was insane within three weeks.

* * *

"And what happened to Harry Potter, Da?" asked the youngest girl.

"He grew up, married the man of his dreams, four wonderful, brilliant children, and lived happily ever after. Now go to sleep," the green eyed man admonished. "I love you."

"Love you, Da!" chorused the four children.

"I love you too," he murmured quietly as he kissed each child on the head.

"Goodnight, kids," the straw haired man said from the doorway.

"Night, Papa," the sleepy children muttered. Barty held out his hand for his husband as they walked out of the room.

"You told them the story of how we met?" he questioned incredulously.

"They like it! And so do I. After all, if it wasn't for a little thing like murder, I never would have met you and I might have married someone like Ginny Weasley," Harry shuddered.

Barty laughed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, Aurora! He's at least a little evil :-D Thanks for reading, everyone. If you have any suggestions for pairings or prompts, I'd love to hear from you.


	38. Chapter 38

Kamerreon asked for Harry Potter/ Astoria Greengrass. I added "A passing fancy"

A/N: So, Astoria is the two years younger sister to Daphne who is a Slytherin in Harry's year. I am putting Astoria in Slytherin as well, rather than Ravenclaw where she can sometimes be seen in fanfiction. Set during Harry's seventh year in an AU verse.

* * *

Harry was wandering the halls, trying to escape Gryffindor Tower and the unrelenting pressure of the ball that evening. He truly did understand that everyone wanted to celebrate the one year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat but… was it necessary to have a formal ball at school and throw the savior in to the swarm of sharks, uh fan girls head first?

According to Dumbledore it was. Harry still hadn't asked a date; not that he couldn't find one, but rather all the dates he could find wanted Lord Potter-Black: Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding World, Defeater of Voldemort, and Boy Who Lived (Twice). He wanted someone who wanted to date Harry, the boy who liked to play quidditch, preferred charms to transfiguration, couldn't start the day without half a pot of tea and hated divinations with a passion. As Harry wandered deeper through the school, he was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of weeping.

Spotting a girl curled up on a window seat crying, he slowly approached.

"Hello?" he began awkwardly. "Are you okay?" _Oh, yes Harry, brilliant question. I'm sure she's just fine and sitting there for the sheer amusement of sitting on a window sheet and bawling her eyes out._

The girl stiffened and furtively brushed the tears off her face.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," she replied in a formal tone made husky by the tears she had been crying.

"Are you sure? There's nothing that I can help you with? Evil teachers to defeat? Monsters to slay? Invaders to repel? Mazes to run? Ministries to infiltrate?" he teased to get a smile on her face.

The strawberry blonde haired girl quirked a small smile at that.

"No, nothing. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the b-ball?" she asked, he voice quivering on the last word.

"Fortunately, I'm a guy," Harry said as he seated himself next to her by the large window overlooking the lake and Forbidden Forest, "I take about half an hour to get ready. What about you? All of the girls that I saw in the Tower were running around starting to get ready. I'm Harry, by the way."

"I'm Astoria Greengrass. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Potter-Black," Astoria said formally.

"Please," the black haired Gryffindor begged, "Just call me Harry. I find the whole Lord Potter-Black thing tiresome."

"I would be delighted," the Slytherin girl smiled and a pair of dimples deepened on her cheeks. Harry began to sense a mystery as to why such a pretty girl was crying in a near abandoned hallway just hours before the grand ball. He thought perhaps sharing might help her open up a little.

"I was out wandering in order to avoid everyone in Gryffindor Tower. They're all insisting that I take Ginny Weasley to the ball. I don't even like Ginny; she's a stalker! And she's just the absolute worst of my fan girls," Harry grimaced.

Astoria laughed and then sobered, her brown eyed tearing up slightly once more.

"I was supposed to have gone to the ball with Draco; our parents have been discussing a marriage contract for the past few years and he had asked me to the ball a few weeks ago. Then, about two hours ago," here Astoria had to stop to suck in a sobbing breath. Harry offered her a handkerchief that he had transfigured, "Thank you. Anyway, about two hours ago Draco approached me and told me that his parents had found him a spouse from out of the country and that I was just a passing fancy. He no longer wished to attend the ball with me, he said. He's taking Parkinson instead." Tears overflowed once more and Harry carefully patted Astoria on the shoulder. After a few moments, she calmed down.

"Thank you for listening," she murmured.

"Not a problem," replied Harry, relieved. "Would you like me to hunt him down and hex him for you?"

Astoria gave a watery giggle. "The ball would have been fun though," she sighed.

"So, why don't you go?" asked Harry, perplexed.

"It wouldn't be proper," she muttered, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Then, Harry had one of his wonderful, harebrained ideas, though for once it was not life endangering.

"I have an idea," he announced gleefully to Astoria who looked up," Miss Greengrass, might I have the pleasure of escorting you to the ball this evening?"

Astoria, being the cunning Slytherin that she is, immediately grasped the plan.

"Lord Potter-Black, I would be most appreciative of your offer of escort," she said. The two exchanged smirks and then—

"I have to go! There's less than three hours before the ball and I have to do me hair and make-up and dress and–" Astoria was cutoff in mid-babble by Harry.

"Calm down, Astoria. I know just what to do to help you, okay?" he smiled. "Winky!"

The cheerful house elf popped up. "You is calling, Master Harry sir?"

"Yes Winky. I have a favor to ask of you. There is a ball in just a few hours and I have just asked Astoria here to go with me. I would appreciate it if you would attend her this evening and help her get ready for the ball, please," he requested.

"Oh Master Harry sir is asking wonderful things of his Winky! Winky is being so pleased to meet Miss Star," babbled the excited house elf. Astoria looked bemused but thanked Harry and Winky.

"I'll pick you up just before the beginning of the ball. You know the disillusionment charm, right?" At her confirming nod, his smirk grew. "Excellent. This will be a ball that they will never forget!"

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was worried, not that it was showing on her face or in her body language. Her little sister was late and so was Draco Malfoy. If the little moron had hurt her, he would find out just why Daphne was ranked just behind Potter in the Defense classes. At the sound of a commotion by the door, Daphne leaned around her boyfriend Blaise to see what was happening and promptly saw _**RED**_. Malfoy strutted into the room with Parkinson on his arm! He had asked her little sister several weeks earlier in the middle of the common room with many of the member of Slytherin house in attendance.

Rising abruptly, Daphne moved through the room like a guided curse, the crowd parting before her and Blaise following behind.

"Malfoy!" Daphne called out when she grew close enough, "Where is my sister?"

"Why should I care" sneered Draco.

"Perhaps so she doesn't have to challenge you to another duel? You do remember what happened the last time you upset her," Blaise's silky smooth voice and unspoken threat worked and Draco's skin blanched as he remembered the last time he had to duel Daphne. Oh, the humanity, oh the vegetables!

"My parents decided to engage me to someone else and so I decided to escort Pansy to the ball tonight," Draco snapped, his snobbish veneer still mostly intact.

Daphne's eyes narrowed. "When did you break off your escort with my sister? She didn't discuss it with me?" she snarled, beginning to finger her wand menacingly.

"Drakie-poo can do whatever he wants!" Pansy began in a shrill tone, "And he decided he wanted to take me a few hours ago so he dumped her then."

Just before Daphne could begin to murder both Draco and Pansy, the announcement was made that Potter was there to open the ball.

Entering down the staircase, Potter was, for once, resplendent in a deep purple robe with his hair tamed in the ponytail that was tied back at the base of his neck. It was his escort though that shocked the entirety of the room. Astoria glowed in a color coordinating purple gown and some jewelry that Daphne had never seen before.

Someone in the audience gasped. "Those are Potter Family jewels! They haven't been out of the vaults for years!"

Malfoy went to go make a fuss and Daphne gleefully pulled her wand and pressed it to his neck. After a few seconds, he passed out cold. Just for good measure, she did the same thing to Parkinson as well.

"You know, I'll have to thank Lovegood for showing me that Taser Spell; it's very handy," she said cheerfully watching the two twitching bodies at her feet.

Across the room, Luna and Hermione both kept an eye on the redheads lying insensate on the ground.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it Kay! Thanks for reading, everyone! If you have any prompts or pairings, I'd love to hear from you.


	39. Chapter 39

Prompt: Marcus Flint/ Harry Potter "foolish decisions"

A/N: This is set during the first Harry Potter book, somewhere during the first months but before Halloween. Harry hasn't made the Quidditch team yet. Oh, and I made Marcus Flint a prefect.

* * *

Harry watched as the dark haired, dark eyed Slytherin prefect broke up the burgeoning fight between two purebloods with a few sharp words and harsh glares. He wanted to know why they fell in a pecking order, even though the two fighting students were a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; it didn't seem as if the prefect Flint had used his school powers to end the argument. There was something more going on and no one in Gryffindor Tower was talking about it to him.

Harry scowled unconsciously. That was annoying; they thought he hadn't noticed, that he was that unobservant and dumb but there was a very good reason the Sorting Hat wanted him in Slytherin. After the two students left and went their separate way, Flint continued on. Harry cautiously stepped out of the shadows where he had been standing.

Flint paused, his wand hand twitching, eyes scanning the hallway. "Potter," he muttered in acknowledgment.

"Flint," Harry returned, "I have a question. More than one actually but no one in Gryffindor Tower will even give me the least hint of what I want to know. They all play dumb and expect me to actually be dumb."

Marcus's eyes glinted. "You do realize the information that you are giving me?"

"Of course I do. You're a Slytherin and one of the best or Professor Snape wouldn't have appointed you," Harry said. "Anyway, my question is this: What was with that?" he asked gesturing down the hallway towards where the earlier incident had occurred.

"The fight?" questioned Marcus, slightly bewildered.

"No, the whole pecking order thing. You came on the scene and with only a few words and a look, broke up the fight, made them ashamed and sent them away! It's more than prefectural powers and no one will talk to me about it and they all clam up when I come near and think that I'm dumb as a post to not notice and go looking on my own!" Harry finished with a heaving breath, bright color in his cheeks as his green eyes sparkled with anger.

Partway through Harry's rant, Marcus realized the issue and drew Harry into a nearby classroom where they could finish speaking in peace.

"Why don't you talk about this with your guardian?" reasoned Marcus, carefully watching the younger boy.

Harry scuffed the toe of his shoe on the ground before sighing and answering, "Because they're muggles and they hate anything to do with magic and me." He ended defiantly.

Marcus wisely decided to ignore that issue for the time being. "So what about any tutors, Potter?"

"I didn't know about magic until my Hogwarts letter arrived," Harry admitted sheepishly, blushing. "Maybe I should—"

Marcus caught Harry's arm before he could flee the room. "No Pott – Harry," he amended. Quickly transfiguring a desk into a sofa he sat and pulled Harry down with him. "I give you my word as a Slytherin and as a gentleman that I will keep your secrets. Tell me about your childhood and what Hogwarts has been like for you so far, and I will answer any questions that you have. Alright?"

Harry stared up at the dark brown eyes of the older boy. He had tried asking for help before but had never found it, but maybe here at this school of magic he had found someone who would help him? Harry closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"My aunt told me that I was left on their doorstep for several hours on the second of November 1981…"

* * *

"Albus?" came the smooth voice of Severus Snape.

"Yes, Severus my boy?" the brightly dressed headmaster said.

"Do you remember when I told you that your foolish decisions towards Mr. Potter would be your undoing?" Snape inquired as he smugly drank his coffee. His entire manner screamed 'I know something you don't know'.

"Yeeees?" replied Dumbledore.

"Marcus Flint came to me last night and under the Original Bylaws and Codes of the Founders, took custody of Mr. Potter," smirked Snape.

"What?" shouted Dumbledore and McGonagall. "How? Why?"

"As Mr. Potter's betrothed, Mr. Flint has better claim to custody over anyone except a parent," Snape murmured. "As to why, apparently Potter had questions that he could not get answered by any Gryffindor, so he approached a Slytherin."

Dumbledore passed out while McGonagall banged her head of the table. Snape toasted the Slytherin table, but most especially, his newest member. "Here's to you, Lily." He murmured into his espresso.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! Oh, and Vaugh Tyler: Here's a cool Snape for you :-D

_**If you have a pairing that you wish to see, I have just a few spaces left on my [Not So] Giant List O' Prompts.**_


	40. Chapter 40

sherbetgirl asked for Harry Potter/Bellatrix

A/N: I'm taking total liberties here :-D But that's what canon's for! This is set in the very late 1970s. But Bellatrix's birth was in 1959, to fit in with my timeline a little better; i.e. she was two years ahead of Snape, Lily and the Marauders at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Bellatrix!" called Snape as he walked down the corridors of the current headquarters for the Death Eaters. "Have you heard the latest social gossip?" Snape smirked most smugly.

"Since when do you listen to social gossip, Snape?" Bella rapped out harshly, her grey-blue eyes glinting angrily.

"Since I heard that _**he**_ managed to break the marriage contract because the girl had some muggle in her or something," Severus said. He would have continued but Bellatrix grabbed him by the throat with her sharp nailed hands and shoved him against the wall.

"If that is not true, I will kill you in such a miserable and painful manner that your ancestors will be rolling over in their graves from the pain," she vowed. Then she dropped him on the floor and departed quickly.

She entered the Grand Meeting Hall and curtseyed low before her Lord who was currently in meetings.

"I had left orders not to be disturbed, Bellatrix," Voldemort grumbled angrily.

"Yes, my lord. I know and accept any punishment but – Herakles Potter is free of the contract that his family forced him into and I wished to, well," Bellatrix stumbled in her speech there. Oddly enough, the Dark Lord looked amused by the fact that his favored lieutenant was stumbling and stuttering like a schoolgirl.

"You wish to go and snag Herakles Potter in a marriage contract before anyone else does. I went to school with Herakles's father," he contemplated. "Go, marry the man before some muggle lover, or worse mudblood does! Sad thing, the fact that the girl had a muggle turn up in her heritage after the contract went into effect," mused the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you for being so gracious," Bellatrix rose from her curtsey and walked demurely out of the room. The second she was out of his sight she made a mad dash for the nearest fireplace with floo powder. She dashed a handful of power on the fire and barely waited for it to turn green.

"Messina!" she called out firmly.

She exited the fire smoothly, right into her love's arms.

"He said yes!"she shrieked, hugging him tightly. "We can get married! Now we just have to break the news to everyone else, deal with their reactions, and hope that your aunt and uncle won't try to find another contract to marry you off with before then." With each thought more reality and pessimism began to sink in with Bellatrix and she just sank further and further into her fiancé's arms.

"Or we could do this the Gryffindor/Slytherin way," Harry murmured. "Let's just get married and bypass many of the issues that you brought up. And if anyone protests too much, we'll just introduce them to our Lord."

"Have I told you lately just how sexy I think you are when you're plotting?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Not since last night," Harry breathed.

"Well, then I am completely remiss in my duties," she smirked.

* * *

The next day, the headline in the Daily Prophet caused quite a lot of tea to be spit and spilt and a lot of breakfast to be swallowed the wrong way:

_**Scion Hyperion Potter Marries Heiress Bellatrix Black In Secret Druidic Ceremony!**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Hope you like it sherbetgirl! Thanks for reading, everyone! So, it's another evil-ish Harry. Huh, I don't know where he came from because this was not what I planned on writing.

If you have any pairing suggestions, please get them in! I only have a very few spaces left!


	41. Chapter 41

bettyboop asked for Viktor Krum/ Harry Potter "dragon tales"

A/N: Set in GoF, just at the end of the first task. I changed it just a little though so that Harry wasn't injured at all.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine' Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12 or 13 depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

Perfection.

Elegance.

Sheer beauty in the sky.

That was how Viktor Krum and the entire audience of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament perceived Harry's flight with the dragon. Later Viktor realized that he acted quickly and somewhat rashly in reaction to the jealous and avaricious gleams in the eyes of the other wizards as they watched Potter, but he never had reason to particularly care; he was quite pleased with the result of his actions.

Potter finally landed and scooped up his egg. He completed his entire task without a single scratch. It put Viktor in mind of the old dragon tales that his great-grandfather used to tell him, about a boy so powerful yet so innocent that even the angriest of dragons couldn't bear to harm him. Viktor scowled at the scores from the judges; they were marking him down for no apparent reason! He had retrieved his egg within the time limit and he hadn't damaged anything else unlike the other three competitors. Harry quickly walked over to the champions' tent, avoiding the people trying to insist that he go to the healing area.

Ducking through the flap, Harry sighed in relief.

"Dey are very loud and annoying," Viktor uttered quietly, though the words echoed in the silent tent.

Harry's head shot up and green eyes stared at Viktor penetratingly for a moment before a sweet smile broke on his face. "Extremely so," he agreed, "Sometimes I wish they would just shut up and leave me in peace."

"Vhile I may not haff as much fame as you do, I too haff many experiences vith stupid people," Viktor commiserated, moving closer to the pretty green eyed boy.

"At least you earned your attention," Harry grumped as he plopped on a comfortable sofa further in the tent, "I don't want the attention. I just want to be left alone to be a normal student."

Viktor followed Harry towards the couch, but as he approached, his foot caught on the Aubusson rug and he tripped. Twisting, he avoided landing directly on top of Harry but still his face was less than an inch from Harry's, their legs were entangle, and their torsos were aligned.

Harry blushed furiously and Viktor was intrigued. He wanted to know just how dark that blush would be. Would stay a light pink or would it darken to red if Viktor perhaps kissed Harry? His mind was made up; there was only one way to find out.

Leaning over than last inch, Viktor pressed his lips against Harry's slightly parted ones. He began to coax his little green eyed minx to participate in the kiss. After a few moments, Viktor pulled back. The pink had darkened a few shades but was still most definitely pink. He wanted to continue to explore the different shades of blush that he could bring out on the younger boy. As he leaned down to continue kissing Harry, the tent flap opened and several people came flooding in, talking all the while.

"Honestly Harry, you should listen to the Head– Harry James Potter! Stop that this instant!"

"That was brilliant mate! And the dra– Aaahh! My eyes, my eyes!"

"Now Harry, tell me everything about your strate– Oh. Oh, my." *scribble, scribble*

"Wonderful job, Harry! I knew you could do it. No help needed either, eh? Have you seen– I definitely didn't make any bets about this."

Sighing, Viktor looked down at Harry who was blushing even more furiously.

"At least ve vill be publicized for something that we did," he whispered into the boy's ear. "Vould you like to continue to scandalize dem?"

Harry gave him a started look and then a bright grin.

* * *

A/N: Ta Da! It's finished and all for you bettyboop and other readers. I hope you all like it! Harry was being really whiney so I had to write and rewrite it about a dozen times before Kamerreon saved me with the help of a plot device to continue with what I had.

Please go vote for the oneshot coming up in two weeks!

If you have any pairings or prompt suggestions, I'd love to hear from you! I have just a few spaces left.


	42. Chapter 42

My Desk's Name is Alfred asked for Harry Potter/ Daphne Greengrass

A/N: Set sometime during an AU seventh year. Voldemort's dead and gone.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine' Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12th or 13th depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

Excited squeals from the Slytherin table set off the morning right that Tuesday at breakfast. Daphne had entered the room as usual, served herself a bowl of oatmeal and in a fit of indulgence, sprinkled currants and brown sugar in the bowl. It was when she reached for the coffee carafe, however, that the other females at the table noticed the new addition to her attire; an antique, family heirloom engagement ring set with sapphires and diamonds.

"Your mysterious suitor proposed?" Pansy shrieked, grabbing for Daphne's hand.

"He did," Daphne smiled à la _Giaconda_.

"Well? Spill!" ordered Millicent excitedly.

"On what? The name of the fiancé or how he proposed? I'm still debating keeping my fiancé private for a little longer," Daphne said amusedly, feeling thrills down her spine every time she said fiancé.

"Evil!" said one witch pseudo-playfully, "You've kept your suitor's identity from everyone during your entire courting. If it weren't for that ring, I'd be halfway convinced that you had been making him up this entire time."

"Fortunately, I don't need to pander to the opinions of a fickle public to feel good about myself," Daphne retorted. "Do you want to hear about the proposal?"

"Oh, please please pleasepleaseplease!" begged Daphne's little sister Astoria from the Ravenclaw table.

"He sent a personal house elf to me yesterday evening to get ready; she brought some of the most splendid and fashionable haute couture robes possible and a large selection of the family jewels to choose what I would like to wear for the evening. Then we met by the lake where he gave me a small bouquet of canna lilies. Following that he apparated me to Paris for dinner at a beautiful bistro he owns right on the Seine; we had wonderful, authentic French cuisine. After dinner, we strolled through the streets of Paris hand in hand," Daphne narrated. The other girls began to turn green with jealousy and give pointed looks towards boyfriends. By now the entire room is listening.

"He took me to the Eiffel Tower and as we stood at the very bottom, got down on one knee and proposed. It was a beautiful night," she sighed, her smile softening.

"Very beautiful," a deeper voice agreed. Daphne brightened and turned.

"Harry!" she stood and stepped into his arms and kissed him. "I missed you."

"And I, you. It's been at least five hours since we've seen each other," he said with a suppressed smile. "Having fun showing off the ring?"

"Quite," she smirked. The silence was deafening in the room. Not a whisper echoed, not fork scraped a plate, not a person shifted; everyone was completely frozen in shock at the sight of the Slytherin Ice Queen and the Gryffindor Golden Boy together.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, My Desk's Name is Alfred. I hope everyone enjoys it! If you have any prompt ideas or pairing suggestions, I'd love to hear from you. There are only a few spaces left!


	43. Chapter 43

Pretty Nacho asked for Sirius Black/ Harry Potter with "different veil"

A/N: Set just after the Dementor attack and journey to Order HQ but before the trial.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine' Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12th or 13th depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

Harry stayed awake for hours after Ron had fallen asleep, trying desperately to tire himself so much that he just wouldn't dream. Twenty minutes after he finally drifted off, he awoke, gasping for air; the screams of his mother still echoing in his ears. Pushing down the heavy coverlet, Harry sat up and propped his chin on his knees. He… if he was going to be honest, and since it was the middle of the night and he was alone that was sort of the point, he was lonely and wished he had someone he could wake up and talk about his nightmares and even, maybe, cuddle a little.

He sighed heavily, blowing aside the long bangs of his hair that had been growing out all summer. As he was sitting and thinking, Harry noticed the door crack opening a little and then Sirius entered the room, tiptoeing through the landmines of Ron's stuff.

"Hey, Harry. Couldn't sleep?" he asked quietly, smoothing a hand through Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the caress, closing his eyes.

"Tried," he murmured in reply, "But had nightmare brought on by the dementors. I won't be able to sleep anymore tonight." Harry knew he was being more candid with Sirius than anyone else but no one had ever come to check on him and see if he was sleeping fine unless he was in the hospital wing. Just then, Ron gave a loud snort and turned over. Both dark haired males started in surprise.

Sirius grabbed Harry by the hand. "C'mon, we'll go somewhere we won't likely wake him up."

Harry trustingly followed the older man further into the house to Sirius's own bedroom. He plopped on the bed next to Sirius, leaning up against the grey eyed man.

"How come you weren't sleeping?" Harry inquired as he leaned his head against Sirius's shoulder.

"Dreams, thoughts, plans, life," Sirius listed with a huff. He calmed and looked down at the green eyed teen curled into his side. "Can I tell you a secret? One that you can't tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione?"

"Always, Padfoot," vowed Harry immediately, "You come first."

"I don't want to be here. Not that I don't want to be here for you because where ever you are Harry, I'll always want to be around for you but I hate this house. It brings back horrible memories of my childhood. I don't want to be in England because it's entirely too close to the dementors and I could get a fair trial in another country… if I were already there. But Dumbledore insists that I stay here in this house, in this country and fight in this coming war. And I, I just hate it," he rambled, finishing with a sigh.

Harry stared at him silently for a moment and then cuddled closer. "Oh thank Merlin, I thought I was alone in that way of thinking! Everyone else seems to be completely fine with how life is in the Wizarding world but they also seem to have a completely different veil over their eyes when it comes to certain things, like common sense, decency, and willpower."

Sirius grinned. "Tell me how you truly feel, Harry," he snickered. Sobering, he continued, "I have a plan but the only way I could ever instigate this is with you. Because you are everything in the world to me, Harry, and I could never leave you behind." Sirius gently kissed him on the forehead and then, cautiously, on the lips. Harry responded, tentatively, unsurely but slowly more and more energetically.

"Right, that's dangerous and we need to stop," Sirius dragged himself away from Harry reluctantly. Harry just smirked mischievously at him, lips slightly swollen.

"So, here's the plan. If we do this right now, we can leave tonight and no one will interfere," said Sirius absently, still mesmerized by Harry's mouth.

"Kay," Harry hummed, siding off the bed, "Fill me in totally and let's do this."

* * *

"Ron, is Harry still sleeping?" asked Molly as Ron shambled into the kitchen at noon the next day.

"No, mum. I thought he was already down here, cause his bed was made and all that stuff," Ron yawned before stuffing his face.

"Remus, have you seen Sirius?" Molly inquired.

"Not since last night at the meeting. He apparently went up to his room to brood. It's odd though not to see him," Remus trailed off into thought and then got up to floo the Headmaster.

Within the hour, the entire Order of the Phoenix had convened and was crowded into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Just as Dumbledore was calling the meeting to order, Kreacher popped in, handed the brightly dressed old ma a letter, and then popped back out.

Puzzled, Dumbledore opened the letter and read the entire thing out loud.

_To the Order of the Phoenix:_

_We quit! We quit the stress of England and the idiocy of the sheeple. We quit the imminent war that you are trying to force us to fight in. Personally, we're tired of being locked away until Dumbledore has need of us and then being locked away once more. So, we are moving out of the country! Yay for us! Sucks to be you. Have fun with your little feud with Voldie. This letter will self-destruct in three… two… oh and P.S. Moony, if you talk to the goblins, they'll assess whether to send you on to us or not. One… BOOM!_

At the spoken and written boom, the letter did just as it said and combusted, leaving nothing but ashes that soon dissolved away. Dumbledore was hexed with black hair and beard and a black suit, white shirt, and red power tie.

Somewhere else, a Marauder and his partner cackled and shared a kiss. They were free to explore the world, but was the world ready for them?

* * *

A/N: Here you go, Pretty Nacho! Thanks for reading, everyone. Please go vote for your pick in the oneshot pairing :-)


	44. Chapter 44

Rai-channi asked for Terence Higgs/ Harry Potter "seeking what is mine"

A/N: Higgs was the Slytherin seeker before Draco bullied his way onto the team. I'm going to say that in this lovely AU of Harry's third year that I'm writing, he's a seventh year.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine' Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12th or 13th depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

Harry darted down the hallway from shadow to alcove to statuary, humming all the way. Only the muggleborns and muggle-raised would recognize the _Mission Impossible_ theme song.

"Harry?" asked Hermione as she exited the library, "What are you doing?"

"Seeking what's mine," he replied absently, peering around her into the library. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he began to move farther on.

"But… what exactly are you looking for?" Hermione inquired as she began trail along behind him.

"I'm not looking, I'm _seeking_," snapped Harry. He breathed out, "Sorry, Hermione. I'm just frustrated. If I don't win in the hour…"

"When does your hour end? What are you look, uh seeking? Can I help you? What sort of consequences are there?" babbled Hermione. She began to wonder if Dumbledore's insistence that Harry be restricted to the castle due to Black was negatively impacting the green eyed boy's mental health.

"I've got five minutes left in the hour and then I have to hide. I can't tell you what I'm seeking and you can't help because that would be cheating," Harry sulked a little. He blatantly ignored he question about consequences.

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose and opened her mouth to ask a few more questions when an alarm went off.

Harry huffed in frustration. "Well, damn-"

"Language, Harry!" the bushy haired girl interrupted.

"It's English, though I could talk in parseltongue if you'd prefer," he said, slanting a darkly amused glance at her scandalized look and frantically shaking head. "Right then. I have to go hide now. I lost the first part, now I'm being sought. See you later, Hermione." Harry took two steps away and a dark shape detached itself from a nook and scooped up the dark haired Gryffindor. Hermione's eyes widened and she grabbed for her wand to fight off whomever or whatever was endangering her friend now. She was even more relieved when other students left the library and saw the same incident.

Harry, meanwhile, just whined a little and then cuddled into the person's embrace.

"You've been following me the entire time, haven't you Terence?" he demanded of the older boy.

Higgs just smirked, kissed Harry fiercely and placed him back onto his feet but held him close before turning to the crowd in front of the library.

"There a problem, Weasley?" he rumbled. Admittedly, it was a broad question to three different Weasley but most assumed that he was addressing Percy as the Headboy.

"No," Percy said with a knowing look in his eyes, "But I believe everyone else was surprised to see you together with Harry."

"You weren't though?" asked Harry.

Percy grinned mischievously, shades of the twins showing on his face. "Not after what I saw in the Great Hall last night after curfew."

Harry blushed a brilliant red and Terence just snickered as the other students just froze in shock.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, Rai-channi! Thanks for reading, everyone.


	45. Chapter 45

Kamerreon asked for Harry/ Fem!Harry (Hazel).

A/N: There is incest in this fic! Do not read if this squicks you. Nothing graphic but it is implied. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor and Hazel was in Slytherin, quite horrifying the public for awhile. Hazel is actually younger by 11 months, but she was in the same year as Harry.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine' Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12th or 13th depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're marrying her. Honestly Harry, I'd rather see you marry Ginny… or even Malfoy than her. It's just wrong, Harry. You both should know better! You were raised in the muggle world," Hermione fretted as she finished helping Harry get ready.

Harry glared at Hermione and stepped away from her. "You should go be seated now," he said coolly.

"Harry," she started. He just turned away, his dove grey formal robes twisting about his ankles. Hermione left the room to be seated with the rest of the guests.

"Bossy gone yet?" green eyes peered from the connecting door to the other suite and Harry grinned.

"Just left, love," he remarked cheerfully.

"And how many times this morning has she tried to talk you out of marrying me?" Hazel asked as she swished into the room in her ivory wedding robes.

"Only about two dozen or so. And she left a few books and pamphlets about divorce and remarriage in the Wizarding world," snickered Harry.

"She has no clue that since we're of an Ancient and Most Noble House, there is no divorce. No one's told her at all? That's mean, that's cruel, that's dirty… I like it!" exclaimed Hazel with a gleam in her eyes, "I wonder if we'll be able to hear her screams and rants from Fiji on our honeymoon when someone finally tells her?"

"Such an evil woman," murmured Harry, gathering Hazel into his arms. "I feel the desperate need to kiss such wickedness out of your head." He proceeded to follow through on his promise.

"Such punishment," purred Hazel after a few moments of kissing. "I'll have to have many wicked thoughts every day. But, we should go. It's time."

Carefully straightening their clothes and hair (as futile a task as that was) once more, the two Potters proceeded out into the gardens to marry in front of a select crowd of friends and war companions. They departed soon after the party for the honeymoon.

* * *

Interestingly enough, they did hear Hermione's fit all the way down in Fiji but that may have been because she sent a howler to express her displeasure.

After receiving the howler, Hazel got a crafty look on her face.

"Harry?"

"Yes, dear?" he murmured as he sunbathed.

"We forgot to notify someone," said Hazel.

"Who?" Harry said, lifting his head off the blanket.

"The Dursleys." Harry just stared at Hazel disbelievingly.

"I just want to give them a little heart attack!" she defended.

Harry's lips quirked at that. "We'll pop in and announce it in person. Now, you seem to be having entirely too wicked of thoughts." He reached out and snagged her arm and pulled her on top of him. "I must kiss them out of your head once more."

"Such a noble Gryffindor," giggled Hazel.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, Kay! Hope everyone likes it!


	46. Chapter 46

Angel Slyth asked for Harry/ Lucius

A/N: Harry is uncle to James Potter and is five years older than Lucius.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine' Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12th or 13th depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

Lucius stood stiffly to one side of the ballroom, watching the dancers dip and sway to the music. Much as he adored his parents, he was bored; he was seventeen years old and would much rather be playing quidditch than attending his coming out ball. At least the worst of the dancing was over with.

The song ended and the dancers bowed and curtseyed, before leaving the floor or shifting partners. Lucius slid a little further behind a column and hoped that Under-Secretary Fudge wouldn't notice him; he desperately didn't want to feel the agony in his toes again. Unfortunately luck was not with Lucius and Fudge began to make a beeline through the ballroom for him. Suddenly, a pale gloved hand slid up from his blind spot.

"May I have this dance?" the man asked. Lucius turned and blinked. He was astonished; Hadrian Potter was asking him to dance. Potter was known for his dual Masteries in Defense and Warding and was mentioned for the young age at which he sat the exams. It had been shocking that the Potters had attended the ball due to the bad blood between Abraxas and Charlus. He hadn't seen Harry for several years, in fact not since Harry's own coming out ball. Lucius had had a terrible crush on the older man and was saddened when he spent so much time overseas on his studies.

"You may," Lucius replied haughtily, right before Fudge reached the duo. They swept out onto the floor and began to waltz to the music.

"Not so fond of Under-Secretary Fudge?" inquired Harry with a quirky smile.

"I prefer to keep my toes intact," Lucius responded.

They danced in silence for a moment before Hadrian spoke up once more. "How are you finding your party? You seemed more pleased behind your column than out in front of the entire crowd."

"The ball is fine," Lucius said diplomatically. At Harry's raised eyebrow, he relented. "Except for the dancing part. The large majority of the people I must dance with are terrible dancers and make my toes hurt." He sulked.

The green eyed man grinned and twirled Lucius about the dance floor a few more times before twirling him right out the door and onto the terrace leading to the garden.

"I do hope I don't make your toes hurt," Harry said, holding the blond haired boy's hand as he drew him down onto a bench by some rose bushes.

Lucius flushed faintly. "No, my toes don't hurt when we danced. Why are we out here?"

"I wanted to talk to you and I thought you would like to get away from the hustle and bustle of the ball for a while," Harry murmured. He lifted a hand and stroked Lucius's shoulder length hair. "Is that a problem?"

Lucius just shook his head mutely and Hadrian grinned at the uncharacteristic silence from the usually vocal and snobby aristocrat.

"Lucius," the dark haired man began, "May I Court you? I wish to not only date you and get to know you but to also Court you and see how well we could potentially blend our lives together."

Before Lucius could embarrass himself by throwing himself in Hadrian's arms and kissing him silly, a loud voice interrupted.

"Lucius! Where are you?" Fudge's voice rang out from nearer the mansion. "Ah ha! There you are. Oh and Potter's here too. How… lovely."

"Fudge," intoned Hadrian as he drew his wand and stood up.

"What?" the portly man squeaked fearfully.

"You interrupted my lovely moment. Now, you need to regret it." With that pronouncement, Harry sent a good dozen hexes, jinxes and curses flying at Fudge. When he was finished, he turned back to Lucius.

"Your pardon for taking that revenge in front of you—whoa!" yelped Harry as he tried to steady himself as Lucius jumped him and began to scatter kisses on his face. "Not that I'm protesting at all, but what's this for?"

"You just viciously and somewhat underhandedly beat up another of my suitors," at Harry's continued bewildered look, Lucius finished explaining, "It's a Slytherin turn-on."

"Well, then. What happens if I told you that I cursed all of your suitors tonight so that they regret ever coming near you?"

"Kiss me, you fool!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it Angel Slyth. Thanks for reading, everyone. This is what you get when you watch AMC and write fanfiction at the same time.


	47. Chapter 47

Dora Penmoko asked for Harry/ Fred Weasley/ George Weasley "Twelve Days of Christmas"

A/N: Don't ask where my brain was when I started writing this because I have no idea… This is an AU fifth year for Harry; he defeated Voldemort at the end of the GoF, thus there is no Umbridge just some random Defense professor. Sirius was freed and is currently living with Remus. This begins twelve days before the Yule break.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine' Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12th or 13th depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

_**Day 1**_

Harry was not paranoid, thank-you-very-much; he was being justifiably cautious. After all, it was not every day that Fred and George Weasley decided that they were going to date you. The twins were great friends but he really didn't want to have to deal with the potential hazards and difficulties that would come with dating with them.

Honestly, Harry was beginning to think that there was something wrong with the younger children in that family; Bill and Charlie are fine, even Percy if you get passed the prissiness, but the twins are insane, Ron has major jealousy issues, and Ginny is a stalker with more mental issues than the entirety of Slytherin house added together.

Harry slid into the Great Hall, planning on just grabbing a piece of toast and hiding in the library until class. As he reached the table and snagged a few slices of toast, a loud bamph of smoke appeared next to him.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true loves gave to me… A partridge in a pear tree_

Harry stared at the appearing tree and the accompanying offkey warbling by the twins.

Trying desperately not to burst into hysterical tears, he addressed to twins. "Wha-?" was all he managed to squeak out. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes once more. "Why is there a spruce tree with pears tied to it standing next to me? And why is there a kid perched in the branches?"

"It's a partridge in a pear tree, Harry," they chorused.

"Hi! I'm Keith Partridge," the younger Hufflepuff said as he jumped out of the tree. "It was nice to meet you!"

"You too," Harry said weakly, before turning back to Fred and George. "No. Whatever you two are planning, my answer is no."

"Don't worry, Harry," George began.

"There's eleven days left," finished Fred.

Harry whimpered and left the room.

* * *

_**Day 2**_

Harry completely avoided going to the Great Hall for breakfast, so he hoped that he managed to avoid the Twins' prank for the time being. Just to be in the safe side, he was going to dash in and grab a sandwich and leave. Before he got more than two steps into the Great Hall, a loud bamph, accompanied by sparkles this time, occurred.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true loves gave to me… two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree_

Harry sighed when he recognized the same tree from the day before complete with pears and then, hastily suppressed guffaws when he recognized the two figures dressed in wedding garments and tied together by a large white bow standing beside the tree. Ron and Hermione looked befuddled at their sudden relocation and change in clothing.

"Still no," Harry said before George or Fred could say anything. "And who is that in the tree?"

"I'm Laurie Partridge; you met my brother Keith yesterday," the girl said, swinging her legs back and forth.

Harry waved hello before grabbing a sandwich and leaving the room as quickly as he could.

"Only ten," began Fred.

"Days left," George finished.

* * *

_**Day 3**_

The now familiar bamph with sparkles and singing occurred not in the great hall but when Harry was going to Transfiguration. He just leaned against the wall and stared at what appeared.

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… three French hens, two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree_

There was the tree with pears and another different student perched in it, Ron and Hermione in wedding clothes once more tied together with a bow, and now there were Lavendar, Parvarti, and Romilda Vane, all dressed in cliché French outfits.

Harry gave in to the urge and asked, "I don't get it. Why them and why the French outfits?"

"They gossip like… a bunch of old biddies," alternated Fred and George. "So we dressed them French… and voila! We have French hens."

Harry had to try very hard not to laugh and then he looked at the kid in the tree, "Who are you?"

"I'm Danny Partridge!" the boy said with a grin, "You met my brother and sister already."

Harry just smiled and turned back to the twins. "No is still the answer." Then he turned and walked away.

"Only nine… days left… Harry… our love," chorused the twins.

* * *

_**Day 4**_

Harry was walking outside for his Care of Magical Creatures lesson when the sparkly bamph appeared again. He just sighed a little and turned to watch.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… four colly birds, three French hens, two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree_

Once more the spruce tree with pears tied to the branches popped up with yet another student in its branches, Ron and Hermione were again changed into wedding clothes and tied together with a large white ribbon, Lavander, Parvarti, and Romilda were in French outfits gossiping about the twins actions, and the newest addition. Harry pulled out a calming draught laced thermos of coffee and stared.

"Who are you?" he inquired of the kid in the tree.

"I'm Chris Partridge! You met my siblings already," the boy said cheerfully. Harry smiled politely and turned back to the rest of the (he didn't even know what to call it).

He asked, "Why are there four Ravenclaws with black feathers glued to them, standing there sulking?"

"They're four… colly birds," the twins responded.

"They don't seem very happy," Harry observed, "or bird like."

George and Fred pulled large parchment scrolls and books from out behind their backs and proceeded to light a fire in the ground.

"Sing, birdies, sing!" cackled one twin.

"Or our hands might slip," the other sniggered.

Three of the Ravenclaws burst out into tweets, caws and cheeps, prompting the removal of their items from danger. The fourth however was stubborn. It was only when the twins literally began to drop it in the fire that he burst into chicken clucking.

Harry just stared at the students in horror then looked at the twins.

"No. Just no." Harry wandered off to the infirmary to get a headache draught and warn Madame Pomfrey that she would be getting some traumatized Ravenclaws later.

"Just eight… days left," called the twins behind him.

* * *

_**Day 5**_

Still feeling paranoid about the Great Hall, Harry liked to eat his meals in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were beginning to be paranoid but still insisted that he eat dinner in the Great Hall. When that news got out, everyone decided that it was a wonderful time to eat dinner.

Harry slowly relaxed as the meal went on and there was no suddenly appearing tree. Feeling so relaxed, Harry decided to reach for a second helping of treacle tart when it happened. The loud sparkly bamph filled the hall and the students were silent.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me… Five golden rings, four colly birds, three French hens, two turtledove, and a partridge in a pear tree_

Harry shoved the entire treacle tart in his mouth before turning back to the 'gifts' from the twins. There was the tree with the pears tied to it with yet another kid in it, Ron and Hermione in wedding dress tied together with a bow, Lavander, Parvarti, and Romilda in French outfits gossiping, the four traumatized Ravenclaws had reappeared, and… oh Merlin.

"Are those hoops from the Hogwarts quidditch pitch?" Harry wondered, still trying to take in the sight of five four-foot hoops tackily painted with gold spray, rhinestones, and glitter. The kid in the tree giggled.

"Yup! I'm Tracy, by the way, Tracy Partridge," she announced cheerfully.

"And I met your brothers and sister the past few days," Harry said rubbing his temples. The girl nodded.

"Do you like the rings, Harry?" Fred asked, draping himself over Harry's right shoulder.

"We decorated them just for you," George murmured, cuddling onto Harry's left side.

"You know what? Fine, I'll go out on a date with you. Just stop with the song! And don't torture any more Ravenclaws," Harry burst out exasperated.

The twins grabbed him in a hug between him. "Don't worry, Harry. We'll be good. Excellent, even."

Harry just sat back down at the Gryffindor table and picked a little more at dessert. The twins sat on either side of him and wrapped themselves around him, rather like octopi.

"Hey!" he yelped, slapping at the twins' hands. "Above the waist! We're staying PG only until I decide that we can go further."

The twins pouted but Harry remained firm, slapping at their hands every time they strayed.

"Try it again and I'm siccing Sirius and Remus on you," he snarled.

"We'll behave," George and Fred squawked, pulling back their hands to an acceptable level and keeping them there.

Harry smirked. At least one thing was going in his favor.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it Dora! Thanks for reading, everyone. *shakes head* Still have no idea what happened with the story :-)


	48. Chapter 48

Sarahphrina asked for Harry Potter/ Gabrielle Delacour

A/N: Harry killed Voldemort when the Dark Lord led an attack on the castle at the end of sixth year. There was no chest monster and Harry never dated Ginny. If you didn't know, Appolline Delacour is Fleur and Gabrielle's mother; their father is just addressed as Monsieur, I named him Pierre. Yes, Gabrielle is 11 years old; she was born in 1986.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine' Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12th or 13th depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

Harry spent the entirety of Bill and Fleur's wedding day dodging Ginny and her desperate attempts to get him alone. She had been trying desperately since he had arrived after his seventeenth birthday. Finally, Harry resorted to staying within arm's reach of Appolline and Pierre Delacour. Pierre just sniggered every time he turned around and saw Harry while Appolline patted Harry on the arm and put him to work with the last minute details.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and Fleur and Bill married in a beautiful rite in the Weasley orchard overlooking the pond. Ginny spent the entire wedding alternately making faces at Fleur and Gabrielle or staring longingly at Harry until Gabrielle, fed up, kicked her in the shin and hissed something quiet at her. Ginny flushed unbecomingly and behaved for the rest of the ceremony. The eleven year old French girl looked quite pleased with herself and subtly winked at Harry when no one was looking.

At the reception, Harry was quite pleased to be seated with the Delacour parents and Gabrielle and other assorted relatives of the bride, though less so when Ginny insisted on making a beeline to his table as soon as possible.

"Harry! What are you doing at this table? You should be seated with your family over at the Weasley table," she said shrilly as she tried to latch onto his arm. Gabrielle shifted in her chair and blocked Ginny's move.

"I am with my family Ginny," responded Harry calmly. "Don't worry about it. I'm quite happy where I am. Right, Gabrielle?"

"Oui, mon bien-aimé," chirped the young blonde as she cuddled into Harry's side. She stared at the older redheaded girl and then smirked. Ginny huffed and turned with a flourish, heading back to the Weasley table. A few moments later, she returned bringing Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione with her.

"Harry dear," cooed Mrs. Weasley, "I don't know why you were seated here but we'll make room for you over with us. Come on now, let's get going."

"Right mate, come sit with us and help me avoid the twins' pranks," added Ron with a grin on his face.

"Honestly Harry, you should let these people enjoy their family time without intruding," Hermione remarked thoughtlessly. Over at their sweetheart table, Harry could see Bill dropping his head into his hands, and Fleur rubbing his shoulders.

Appolline, Pierre, and other assorted Delacour relatives glared at the bushy haired girl. Gabrielle, on the other hand, singed Hermione with a fireball and would have thrown a second if Harry hadn't caught her arm and begun to whisper into her ear. After a moment, Gabrielle stopped struggling and just sat shooting the four English people evil glares. During the frantic dodging and fire extinguishing, Ginny happened to notice a ring on Gabrielle's left hand.

"Where did you get that ring?" she injected rudely, utterly changing the subject.

"My fiancé presented it to me when he proposed," giggled Gabrielle with just a light French accent. "He is very sweet! It is the ring that every betrothed has worn in over a thousand years in his family."

Molly Weasley had a sick feeling in her stomach and was trying to get a better look at that ring; the custom of passing the betrothal ring down the generations had fallen out of style about two hundred years earlier. There was only one British family that she knew of that still followed that tradition but he wouldn't know that tradition… would he?

"You're only eleven," Hermione interjected bossily, "How can you be engaged?"

"My fiancé is of the Noble class and has inherited the Head of Household title. We shall not marry until I am sixteen but I did not want any gold diggers to try to interfere," Gabrielle explained vaguely.

Hermione persisted, "Who is your fiancé? And why did you insist on being engaged so early. You say gold diggers but really-" huffed Hermione.

Finally Molly caught a good look at the ring and recognized it. It was the Potter family betrothal band, made out of beautifully carved silver and set with a brilliant ruby. Molly began to get a headache. Why had Harry proposed to this little French girl that he had only met once before, rather than some nice English girl that he sees all the time at school?

Molly broke into the conversation. "Harry, are you marrying Gabrielle? That looks like the Potter ring on her hand."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I am engaged to Gabrielle," Harry said. Then he laughed. "She actually proposed to me last year after spending the entire summer visiting me at Privet Drive. I merely decided to formalize it yesterday with the signing of a betrothal contract and the giving of her ring."

The Weasleys and Hermione just stood, flabbergasted, as Gabrielle did her best not to gloat too unbecomingly as she cuddled into Harry's side prominently displaying her left hand.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, Sarahphina! Enjoy, everyone. Just two chapters left and both slots filled up. Exciting :-)

Please don't forget to vote!


	49. Chapter 49

Vampyrefaerie524 asked for Sirius/ Remus/ Harry with "The light! It burns!"

A/N: Obviously, Sirius did not die in OotP. Nor was Remus ever with Tonks. Just consider this whole drabble AU after GoF but set just before Harry's seventh year.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine' Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12th or 13th depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

The entire membership of the Order of the Phoenix was sprawled about the window-lined ballroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place as if someone had shaken the house and Luck had offered bonus points for embarrassing and/or painful positions. In the most interesting corner, Charlie Weasley's head was resting on Fleur Delacour's amble bosom while she slept atop Bill Weasley's lap who was drooling on Nymphadora Tonks's stomach. No one wanted to look at the corner that included Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, and Arabella Figg. *shudder* There was a wide range of conglomerations across the house, all stemming from the previous evening's celebration.

Molly smiled as she began to cook breakfast; nothing too heavy, of course, but everyone would need to eat something. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort just two days earlier and everyone had partied last night. Drinks and food had flowed in abundance and there was much dancing and laughter. Harry had disappeared in the middle of the party but Molly had seen Sirius and Remus going after him. She suspected that if he had been going melancholy, they would bring him out of it and eventually come back to join the party.

By the time two in the afternoon rolled around, Molly was fed up with waiting for the others to awaken and decided to wake them herself.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" she caroled, taking no little glee in the flinches and whimpers of the other people. But many of them still didn't move.

"I had hoped I didn't need to resort to this," she sighed, suppressing a smile. With the wave of her wand, every window shade and curtain in the room were instantaneously drawn back.

"Ahh! The light! It burns!" shrilled Ron, shoving his head further into the couch to hide from the sunlight. It took a moment for people to realize that no longer was Ron trying to hide, but rather the couch was trying to eat him. Several minutes later, Ron was rescued and everyone was wide awake finally.

"Breakfast is ready," Molly huffed, straightening her hair. She frowned, looking over the Order, "Has anyone seen Harry? Or Remus or Sirius?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," answered Hermione as she finished brushing Ron off, "Harry never came back to the party and neither did Sirius or Remus." Fred and George exchanged a glance behind everyone's backs and began to slink towards the kitchen and safety.

"Right, I'll go find them," she announced. As she walked away, she noticed the entirety of the Order following her. She just shook her head and proceeded up the stairs and to Harry's room.

Tapping at the door, she called out softly, "Harry? Harry dear, it's time for brunch." There was no answer, so she entered.

The bed was made and showed no sign of having been slept in. In fact, it looked as if Harry hadn't been spending anytime in the room at all over the break, despite the frequent early bedtimes and late sleep-ins. Worried, Molly rushed down the hall to the master bedroom to see if Sirius and Remus knew where Harry was. Throwing open the door, she came to a screeching halt… literally.

"Sirius Black! Remus Lupin! Harry Potter! What are you doing in that bed?" the loud voice echoed from the room. The Order, who were moving slower than Molly, dashed down the hall and jostled in the doorway to see what was going on. There, ostensibly naked in bed, were the three missing members; Harry was quite happily curled in the middle with Remus on his left and Sirius on his right.

"Sleeping," Harry replied.

"Cuddling," was Remus's sleepy answer.

"About to have filthy, raunchy morning sex," was Sirius's unfiltered words. The entire group went silent at this and Molly turned red.

Harry smacked Sirius in the arm. "Sorry about him, Mrs. Weasley. He's not too coherent until he has about two pots of coffee in the morning. Didn't Fred and George tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she growled, her eyes sweeping the crowd for her errant twin sons.

"We, ah, got married last night," said Harry with a laugh. "I'm surprised that everyone forgot but Fred and George said that the alcohol had an unfortunate reaction with one of their products that they were testing and caused short-term memory loss."

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" she screamed. The floo fired twice downstairs as the twins made their escape. Molly and the rest of the Order went after them in order to interrogate them on the wedding and what else occurred during this missing time of memory.

Now alone again, Harry snuggled back down between his lovers.

"Harry," began Remus, "Did you just boldface lie to Molly Weasley about marriage and then place the entire blame for her forgetfulness on the twins? And divert her diatribe on our corruption of your innocence?"

"Yes?" answered Harry uncertainly, "Though I did warn the twins that if they were going to be playing with the Order like that, I was going to blame them for everything."

Sirius grinned, "Son of a Marauder."

Harry chuckled. "I prefer lover of two Marauders."

"Even better. Now can we get to the filthy, raunchy morning sex?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, Vampyrefaerie524! Thanks for reading, everyone. Just one chapter left!


	50. Chapter 50

For me: Harry Potter/ Teddy Lupin

A/N: DH compliant except for the epilogue, I know of no such thing. Soul mates are rare for wizards to find, despite the smaller numbers of magicals; it's because of how blind and dumb they can be when faced with something they don't want to see. When wizards and witches turn 16, they are able to feel their magic in new ways, including if and when it's reaching out for someone.

**ATTENTION:** There is a poll on my profile about the pairing for the special Valentine's Day oneshot that I'm working on writing. Please go vote! It will be open until the 12th or 13th depending on how close the voting is.

* * *

The first time Harry Potter saw his godson Teddy Lupin, he couldn't breathe. Not that Teddy was so handsome or beautiful or outstanding; in fact Teddy, at two months old, was just pink and chubby and seemed to scream a lot. But rather, Harry couldn't breathe because he could literally feel the baby's magic reaching out to his: the sign of soul mates. So when Andromeda Tonks asks to raise her grandson, Harry agreed with the condition that he have an equal say in Teddy's life. He wanted to help raise Teddy; he just didn't want the younger to see him as a parental figure.

So Harry spent the next ten years working as a curse breaker for Gringotts during the week and spending his weekends playing with Teddy. Ginny and the Weasleys were puzzled and somewhat put out by his dedication to Teddy and by the fact that Harry never dated Ginny again.

* * *

The day before Teddy went off to Hogwarts, Harry took him for a walk. They wandered through the forest, collecting random bits and bobs.

"What if I don't get into Gryffindor?" asked Teddy as he carefully examined a spider's web.

"Then you're in one of the other three houses," Harry replied, grabbing a few stones to skip across the pond.

"But what if I don't get into any of the Houses and they send me home?" Teddy's chin quivered and Harry took one step to the side and bumped arms with the amber haired boy.

"Then I'll have to go to Hogwarts and start looking for curses to break, because obviously something is wrong," Harry skipped another stone, watching Teddy out of the corner of his eye. "But that won't happen, Ted. You'll do great wherever you go."

Teddy leaned his head with his now teal hair against Harry's arm. "Thanks, Harry. You're the best. I tried to talk to Granny but she just… didn't get it."

"It happens. She's been out of school for a long time now. I'm always here for you, okay," he said, resting his chin on top of Teddy's head. Teddy blushed just a little and cuddled closer.

* * *

The summer after Teddy's third year, they once more took a walk through the woods. Teddy was taller and had been sporting silvery-grey streaked with black hair for the three days since his return from Hogwarts. Once in the woods and nearer the pond, Teddy brought up the subject that was troubling him.

"Just before school let out, a girl kissed me," Teddy confessed, sitting with his back to some boulders by the water. Harry worked hard to not show his reaction.

"Oh?" was all he got out. Inside, his inner Hufflepuff was screaming about 'Vengeance is MINE! Thus sayeth the Badger!' His inner Ravenclaw was muttering things like 'just a phase', 'experimentation is fine' while ripping apart books. Oddly enough both Harry's inner Slytherin and inner Gryffindor were quiet… too quiet. The inner Gryffindor could be found sharpening a wide range of melee weapons and drawing up battle plans while the inner Slytherin was just sitting, staring at a bottle marked with so many Mr. Yuck stickers with an evil, diabolical, menacing look on his face.

"It was Victoire," explained Teddy further.

"Bill and Fleur's daughter?" asked Harry, surprised that he was coherent.

"Uh-huh. She asked for my help and when I went into the hall with her, she kissed me!" Teddy was indignant over the memory. Harry began to relax. Perhaps there was no need to cause mayhem, death and destruction.

"And?" prompted Harry.

"I pushed her off me and ran away. *mumblemumble*" Teddy said, turning his head away and blushing.

"I didn't hear the last bit, Ted," Harry murmured, beginning to slowly pet Teddy's hair.

"It was… it was wet," the fourteen-year old announced gravely as he blushed furiously.

"Ah," Harry nodded wisely, "First kisses can be that way. Mine was too."

Teddy laughed and leaned into Harry, Teddy's hair changing to a bright blue. "Thanks for being here, Harry."

"I love being here, Teddy. It's never an issue," replied as he sat cuddling the teenager.

* * *

Two years later during the summer after Teddy's fifth year, Harry noticed that the younger boy was more withdrawn and fidgety and currently had black hair with just hints of grey; Andromeda and Harry had long since noticed Teddy's unconscious metamorphing of his hair color as a barometer for his moods, much like a muggle mood ring. Hoping that Teddy would approach him, Harry left him alone for two weeks; just before the end of those weeks, Teddy came to Harry.

"Can we– Do you think we can go for a walk in the woods? Please?" Teddy managed to spit out after some fumbling.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Sure."

The two strolled through the woods, Teddy not even bothering to look at anything like he used to. They settled on the grass leaning against the boulders by the pond. Sitting in silence, Harry just stared out at the pond and the woods beyond and noticed Teddy sneaking glances at him from the corner of his eye.

"You know I'll love you, Ted, no matter what," murmured Harry soothingly. Teddy's lip trembled and he sucked in a deep breath and tried not to sob.

"I know but—I'm, I'm afraid that you won't love me like I want," he finally whispered after several long minutes.

Harry's heart leapt and he turned to face Teddy. Reaching for the younger boy's hand, he managed to choke out. "Like how?"

Teddy's hair cycled through a wide range of colors before settling on completely black. "I want—You—It's so hard to say it out loud," confessed Teddy, blushing.

"Try, please," Harry urged. Teddy seemed to hear an undertone in Harry's comment and looked at Harry, then he gathered his courage.

"My magic is calling to you; I want you to love me as your soul mate Ted, not as your godson Ted. Do you think that's possible?" Already looking afraid of Harry's reaction, Teddy began to cringe.

"Ted, look at me," Harry said firmly, rubbing the knuckles of Teddy's hand. When Teddy complied, Harry continued, "When I first saw you, I knew that you were the one. I was just waiting to see if you would know too."

The younger boy's eyes went wide at that and his hair began to cycle bright colors before settling on electric blue. Teddy threw himself at Harry and began to hug him.

"Hey, it's okay," Harry cajoled, "I'm here for you and I—"

Teddy turned his head and their lips met. There by the pond in the woods, Harry and Teddy sat next to the boulders by the pond kissing in celebration of their new bond.

Further in the tree line, Andromeda Tonks smirked. "Took them long enough. Now to arrange a wedding…"

* * *

A/N: And that's it, folks! All 50 drabbles are done and posted. I'm so proud of myself :-D

I'd love to hear from you and please don't forget to vote about the pairing for my upcoming oneshot for Valentine's Day!


End file.
